The Renegade Establishment, Book 1
by Zagan Arrne
Summary: Xegara Rixin is now a orphan, wandering alone he is approached by a man willing to give him another opportunity at life. Little did Rixin know, but his life was about to take a turn that will decide the fate of his life, and that of many others. Along with his newfound friends he searches to become a hero. (I wrote this a very long time ago)
1. Chapter 1

**The Renegade Establishment**

**Book 1: **_Beginnings_

_By: Zagan Arrne_

Note: That this series is separated into several "Books"

_**Chapter ~1 Magic and Love**_

For some time people wander. Whatever the amount of time, and whatever the topic is is rather unimportant. What matters is why we wonder. For some it's just for the heck of it, a stroll in the park for a walk on the beach. For others. It's quite different. Especially for one, a teenager named Xegera Rixin. For him, many things had led to his wandering. From an early age, Rixin was rather neglected. Having two parents too involved into work to care for him. The only time he saw his parents was late into the night. This cycle repeated itself for many years. Until rixin was sixteen, then something happened.

Rixins parents were in a car, on an almost empty road. Paying little attention, the two didn't notice the black car behind them. Soon the car came to their side. Both gave little thought to it. The car swayed away from them, then it rammed the side of the car, pushing it in a head on course towards a concrete construction divider. Neither of the two survived the crash. From then on Rixin wandered off, searching for the men who killed his parents.

For two years Rixin wandered across the country. With Revenge being the only thing on his mind. Eventually he came to the city of Teragon Ohio. While walking around Rixin decided to stop at a vending machine. He walked into an alleyway where one was located. Before he got to pay, he heard a voice. "Help!" the voice cried. Rixin instinctively ran to the voice. He found himself at a new alleyway. Before him stood a man, knife in one hand, and a girl a little younger than Rixin.

"p-please…" The girl said.

"Let her go." Rixin firmly said.

"in your dreams punk." the man replied.

"Alright, guess i'll make you" Rixin said.

Rixin opened his coat. Revealing a black butterfly knife, he drew the knife from his pocket.

"take one more step kid, and i'll slit her throat" the man threatened.

Rixin chuckled. "I don't need to." he said

Rixin threw the knife, badly cutting the man's hand. The man dropped his knife.

"you little… I'll get you back someday." the man said running off.

Rixin smiled and walked up to the girl.

"you alright?" he asked.

"y-yea. Thanks." she replied "I'm Zed. Zed Larosa." she said, reaching her hand out, as to shake it.

"Im Rixin, glad I showed up in time." he said with a chuckle.

"T-thanks again for helping me." she said.

"No problem." Rixin said.

Rixin took a moment to look at the girl. Zed was shorter than Rixin, at least 5'4 Rixin figured was her height. She had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. Along with a slender figure.

"So, you live here or something?" She asked.

"No, just passing through. Might leave, might not. Really depends on what happens

"Oh, well from what I saw you gotta come with me." She enthusiastically said.

"A-alright." He said.

Zed led Rixin down several city blocks. Eventually they came to a brick wall surrounding what appeared to be around a school. Zed walked up to a gate, and the two walked into a courtyard. A building stood in front of the two. "Tera High" was written on a sign above the two doors. Rixin seemed a bit confused. He had not been to a school since his parents died, going to another one, just seemed a bit weird. Rixin stopped, seeming to think about if going back to school was a good idea. Zed sighed and grabbed Rixin's sleeve, as to motion him to come inside. They walked into a front office, and Zed led Rixin up a set of stairs to another room, then down a hall. Eventually the two made it to a door. A plaque sat to the side of the doorframe. " 's Office" It read. Zed looked at Rixn and nodded. When they walked in a man sat at a desk. Eyes seemingly glued to a series of files in front of him. Zed cleared her throat

"Mr. Howard. I want you to meet someone" She said.

"One minute, I'm quite busy." He said.

"But Mr. Howard. This is really important." She said.

"Fine, what is it. Oh hello there. I do apologize I do have some deadlines to meet." He said.

"This is Rixin. He kinda saved me just a while ago." Zed said.

"Is that so? Well we all do appreciate you helping. Why is he here now?" He asked.

"He has to enroll here. Come one , he hasn't even got a roof over his head." Zed said.

"Well, it all really depends on his decision." said.

Rixin thought it over, thinking if he was really ready to stop wondering for revenge.  
"I'll do it." Rixin said.

"Well, I see. I suppose I can arrange something with a local home. After all if he helped you the least I can do Is provide some sort of comfort for him." replied.

"Thanks !" Zed excitedly said.

And so began Rixins time at Tera High. From here on Rixin was to live in a home for the orphaned. Now Began Rixins daring adventure into a life at tera High.

Beep! Beep! Beep!. The alarm clock rang, Rixin's hand slammed down onto the blaring clock. The beeping stopped. Rixin groaned and lifted himself out of bed, and walked to his closet. With a quick stretch he relaxed and grabbed his new clean uniform. He looked at the grey trench coat and grey pants. Confused as to why this school had trench coats as the set attire, he proceeded to put his new uniform on, and looked in the mirror. He looked at the long coat which now sat on his shoulders sleeves to the sides. He looked at the ends of the coat and spun around. After inspecting his uniform, Rixin walked out of his room and looked at the microwave clock.  
"Dang, i'm late!" Rixin said, as he rushed to the plate of toast which laid near the toaster. He picked the toast up, placed it in his mouth, and ran out the door. Zed was at the bus stop. Rixin walked up to her and greeted her with a simple wave.  
"Oh, Hi Rixin!" Zed said  
"Hey. So what kinda classes do we take at Tera High?" Rixin asked.

"Well, Tera High is a combat training school. Although it's not affiliated with any outside organizations or armies. I'll explain some more stuff as the year goes on, it's rather complicated after all.

Rixin nodded. He had no prior knowledge any kind of schools of this variety even existed. Eventually the bus came. Tera High didnt have any of its own buses. However the school paid for the city buses, and fare was free for all students. Even after school hours. The two went on the bus, making some light small talk. The bus eventually came to a stop in front of the schools main gate.

"Well, I guess this is where we part for most of that day, i'm still a first year. Go to the office and they'll give you a schedule for your classes." Zed said.

Rixin nodded and walked into the main office, looking for some directions for the 3rd year students, as he had previously finished 2nd year at his last school. Eventually, Rixin had found the route to the 3rd year building. He began to walk down one of the outdoor walkways, then approached the staircase, which labeled where his next class was located. He walked up the staircase, passed the first flight of stairs and turned to climb the next flight. However a girl stood in front of him, A girl with bright red hair stood him. Rixin looked at the girl in front of him. She stood slightly taller than him, had green eyes and a slightly above average bust. She smiled and turned to Rixin  
"Hey, you must be new here, I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you" the girl smiled, extending her arm to him. Rixin seemed confused. But he reluctantly reached out and shook her hand.

"I'm Rixin, I moved here a couple days ago." he said. Ruby smiled, she seemed to find the dashing Rixin cute, at least that's what Rixin had told himself. Ruby looked at the note sticking out of Rixins pocket. She reached for it, looking at what classes he had to come. Ruby smiled again. "Well it looks like we're going to the same classes for most of the day, I'll show you where all the teachers are." She said.

Rixin nodded and followed her to the first class. Secondary Combat Training. Rixin walked into the room, A series of knives, and blunt weapons neatly arranged on the walls of the room. A childish grin came upon Rixins face. He walked further into the room, looking at all the butterfly knives assorted on the wall. He reached for a black one, however a staff soon came down upon his hand, stunning him for a brief second. Rixin turned around, and saw a man sharply dressed in a suit and tie, along with a pair of black framed glasses.  
"Exactly what is it that you think you are doing?" The man asked.  
"What does it look like smart ass i'm getting a knife, this is a combat training class isn't it." Rixin yelled at the man. The man stood there, seemingly disappointed by the outbursts that Rixin had just said..  
"It seems you are more hopeless than Mr. Howard had said. I'm I teach this class, you will learn respect for these weapons, and especially this class, you understand?" Mr. Kaplan seemed serious, Rixin realized it was pointless to argue with him. He nodded.  
"Good. Now our class begins, you and ruby were chosen simply because of your skill. I see skill seems to be your only aspect ." Mr Kaplan remarked with a serious expression. "Now Ruby." Ruby nodded and walked to one of the three lockers which stood in the corner of the room. Mr. Kaplan moved to the blackboard, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board, "combat, is an art" He looked over to Rixin, "Now Ruby, please demonstrate to Mr. Rixin on what a _real_ fighter looks like." Mr. Kaplan ordered.  
Ruby drew a Rapier from the locker. An intricate guard rested on the blade, as well as a damascus pattern along the length of the blade. She held the blade gently in her arms, and walked into the center of the room, where she stood before a wooden dummy. She prepared her sword, holding it firmly in her hand, while presenting the other in a guarding position, a gauntlet fixated on her arm. She began to lay blows to the dummy, even piercing the wood with just the tip of the blade. Her strikes were clean, precise, and fast. She quickly danced around the dummy, slashing and dashing around it while bits of wood flew from the dummy. Rixin was in awe, watching Ruby elegantly slash at the wooden dummy. "That's enough Ruby." said. Ruby stopped, she was breathing heavily, yet she seemed ready to strike at the dummy once again. She presented her weapon, and put it back into the scabbard. She smiled, and looked at Rixin.  
"Well, what do you think?" she asked  
"Pretty good, but I prefer a more up close approach" Rixin remarked with a smirk.  
"Well, depends if you're fast enough to get inside." Ruby replied.  
"Maybe a demonstration would help." Rixin said.  
nodded handing Rixin a butterfly knife, as well as a dagger. "You best not disappoint me . I expect you to be level headed, and focus on the target which you swing at."

Rixin chuckled, he spun the knife in his hand, looking at the target from afar, sizing it up to see where the most deadly attacks would be placed. The spinning stopped, and Rixin ran full speed at the target. Delivering a deep slash across the stomach, then spinning around to stab the dummy in the neck several times. Eventually Rixin had tackled the dummy, delivering multiple blows to the chest and face of the dummy.  
"Stop!" yelled. He placed his head in his palm, obviously upset at Rixin for being so reckless. "Hand the knife over boy, I expect only level headed play by my students do you understand?! The fact you have the audacity to even think that this behavior is acceptable in our school." walked to the window looking out to the courtyard which stood next to the building where they were in. Rixin stomped his foot on the ground.  
"Hey old man! If you want to fight, let's fight, but I know what I'm doing. I fight how I fight now how you tell me to." Rixin yelled at Mr. Kaplan.  
"Stupid boy, you have no control, you fight then suddenly burst into rage, a real fighter does not tackle his enemy unless he himself is injured. You know nothing boy! You are a child. A goodfornothing street fighter who relies or speed and rage to take his enemies out." yelled back

Rixin was furious, he clutched the knife in his hand and threw it towards . However the knife stopped midair, in the palm of 's hand.  
"If you're going to do that, please. Make your aim better and not aim for the windows." Mr. Kaplan said walking to his desk, placing the knife in the drawer. Rixin was surprised that he had been able to catch the knife.

Ruby quietly stood in the corner of the room, waiting for orders. She walked over to Rixin, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You need to control yourself while fighting, otherwise you'll get killed when you face someone whos faster than you." Ruby said.  
"I can handle myself" Rixin replied.

"No you can't Rixin, you need to be careful when you fight." Ruby said back.

"Look Ruby, I know how to handle myself." Rixin replied

Ruby nodded, she knew Rixin would have to learn sometime soon, but he wouldn't learn now. The school bell rang. Rixin and Ruby looked at each other then proceeded to walk out of the room  
"Bye " they both said.

Rixin looked at Ruby, "What's his problem?"

" just wants to protect us, he is a bit rough on the edges, but he is right you know. You need to control yourself better..." Ruby said.  
"I guess, maybe I was a bit rough." Rixin replied.

"Maybe be a little less, stabby. If you get what i'm saying." Ruby giggled.  
"Sure thing." Rixin said.

They walked downstairs. Ruby looked over to a larger building, "Hey Rixin, come with me" She said.

"What?" Rixin had little time to react before Ruby grabbed his hand. The two ran to the the building, and Ruby opened a door on the side of it.  
"Check this out." She said as she opened the door.

In front of Rixin was an indoor stadium, with a simple arena stood in the center of the stadium. A sand floor with a red line drawn in the centre of the arena. Two banners stood on each side of the arena, the one to the right read Voodoo Plasma. The left side Read Gothic Spree. Ruby smiled. "This Is the 'thunder dome'. Sorry for the lack of originality."

"What is that supposed to mean" Rixin jokingly replied. Both of them chuckled.

"Every winter the teams within the school come here to participate in combat trials." Ruby said as she stared into the center of the arena.

"Sounds fun." Rixin said.

"It is...Till the end." Ruby said, as the color in her eyes started to fade.

"What happens at the end?" Rixin asked.

"When the season starts, we have to use fake weapons, Replica blades that shock you with an electrical shock, it's not lethal though. However at the end of the season...They use real weapons, Only one team can leave. The others...aren't so lucky."  
"Oh. Have you ever…?" Rixin began to ask  
"Yes! I have, and I never want to see that again! You don't get it Rixin, these people are you're friends. You're classmates, you know who they are and their friends and boyfriends and girlfriends. Being in there isn't fun and It isn't a game either. Once you get killed you're done, No coming back." Ruby said, physically shaking, grabbing a nearby rail to regain her balance. Rixin ran over to her, and reached underneath her arms to hold her up.  
"Ruby! Are you okay?" Rixin yelled.

"N-no…" she said as she passed out.

"Ruby!" Rixin yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2~A Stadium, And The Drill Sergeant **_

Ruby woke up a couple minutes later. She rubbed her head, yet she felt something warm under her arms. She looked behind her, only to see Rixin behind her. Ruby blushed.

"Guessed I passed out, sorry about that." She smiled.

"It's fine Ruby, are you ok?" Rixin asked, seeming concerned.

"Yea, Im fine" She replied

"That's good to hear." He replied.

"S-so why are you holding me?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Oh, you started falling, so I caught you. If you can stand up, I'll let go." Rixin said.

"No, I can't yet." Ruby said, not even attempting to stand up.

"Ok, well let me sit you down in one of the stadium chairs" Rixin suggested, as he began to move her over.

"Rixin no. Please, just stay here." Ruby said, moving closer to Rixin.

"O-ok, umm. So you don't want to lie down or something?" He asked.

"No, just. Let me stay here, in your arms." Ruby said. Ruby was confused as to why Rixin had grabbed onto her, but she couldn't help but feel flattered that he did. So she figured she might as well enjoy it while it lasted. She gently placed her arm onto Rixins.

"Ruby, are you sure you're ok?" Rixin worriedly asked.

"No, I need to sit here, just for another minute." Ruby lied, she could have stood up, but she wanted to be with Rixin for just a bit longer.

"Rixin…" Ruby softly said.

"Yea?" Rixin replied.  
"Rixin. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Because, I just did."

"T-thanks…You're a good person Rixin." Ruby said.

Rixin blushed, but it didn't last long.

"I've done horrible things in the name of revenge." Rixin said.

"I did terrible things here. You're Not alone." Ruby said moving her hand up Rixins arm.

"I'm not a good per-" Rixin couldn't finish. Ruby was close, looking directly into his eyes.

"Ruby, Is something wrong?" Rixin asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can't." Ruby whispered, as she leaned in closer to Rixins face.

Rixin leaned in as well, both of them were almost touching. Both could feel the others breath on eachothers face. Soon their noses touched each other. Their lips touched. Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around Rixin. Rixin grabbed her hand has they both kissed. They both held one another tightly as they kissed. Eventually they stopped and looked into one another's eyes. Seconds seemed like endless hours, and time flew by as they sat there in the indoor stadium.

BANG!

"What the heck are ya kids doin in here?" A man walked in and yelled at the pair.

"It's almost class time, you love birds get the hell outta here before I call Principal Howard."

Both Rixin and Ruby were embarrassed. They both silently walked out of the stadium and to the gym building. Rixin looked at his schedule. Stamina, Endurance, and Team building was the name of the class, aka, gym. Rixin was given an exchange of gym clothes before he came to the school. Including a pair of standard gym shorts and a white tee. He walked into the boys bathroom and quickly changed into them. He walked out and saw Ruby in her gym uniform. A white tee shirt along with a pair of three striped blue bloomers. Along with her hair tied into a ponytail. Rixin was surprised. His prior school was much more conservative with dress code for girls, but he wasn't complaining with the change. As a matter of fact, he was quite pleased. Ruby giggled, "I imagine you haven't seen gym bloomers before considering how far you're jaw dropped" She said. Rixin could only shyly nod in reply. "Well don't just stand there, we need to get to the gym floor before Mr. Ermy noticies. Both of them walked into the gym. A loud voice echoed into the room.

"**WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAZY SCUMBAGS DOING, BEING LATE TO MY CLASS!**"

"Umm, Im new here. I got lost" Rixin replied to the man.

"**YOU GOT LOST HUH? WELL LET ME TELL YOU YOU CAN'T GET LOST ON THE BATTLEFIELD.**" The man yelled back

"I don't really plan on joining the army." Rixin said.

"**DID I ASK FOR A RESPONSE DIRTBAG? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT NOW, GO RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL OR YOU'RE DONE FOR!**" The man ordered

Rixin nodded, and began to run around the school. Each passing lap Rixin would see Ruby performing the daily exercises assigned by Mr. Ermy. Eventually Rixin finished all 10 laps. Exhausted, Rixin walked to a water dispenser and pulled out a small paper cone cup. He poured the precious water into the cup and put it to his mouth, but just before he got a sip a hand went down onto his.

"**DID I SAY YOU COULD DRINK MAGGOT.**" Mr. Ermy yelled.

"What the hell? No, but I ran 10 laps so I think I need at least a sip" Rixin rudely replied.

"**YOU LISTEN HERE NUTSACK YOU DRINK WHEN I SAY SO. NOW SINCE YOU WANT TO BE RUDE YOU GET TO RUN 5 MORE LAPS.**" Mr. Ermy yelled back

Rixin sighed and began another 5 laps. After the 4th lap Rixin began to feel light headed, yet he still kept going. Mr. Ermy stood at a line drawn in the sand.

"**COME ON DIRT BAG I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY**" He yelled.

Rixin ran as hard as he could, each step in his stride was one closer to the finish line. He ran harder, and harder, his vision getting more blurry by the second. The finish line was in sight, he could practically Touch the edge of the line if he reached. But suddenly a loud thud rang through Rixins ears and his vision went black.

Rixin woke up, all he could see was a white ceiling. Eventually a head of red hair appeared in front of him, it was Ruby. Rixin wasn't feeling the best, yet he managed to muster a smile.

"Ug, what happened?" Rixin asked.

"You passed out. I dragged you to the nurse." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I need to work on my endurance then, heh" Rixin replied

"Guess so" She giggled

Ruby kissed Rixins forehead. Both of them smiled. Rixin pulled Ruby closer and kissed her on the lips. Ruby blushed and stood up "If you can walk we have to get to class." Ruby said. Rixin nodded and stood up. They both walked out of the nurses office. Surprisingly, no nurse had shown up. Eventually they reached a classroom, "Combat Tactics, Strategy, and History." Was the name of the class.

They walked inside. Rixin noticed a familiar face, nose buried in a notebook with notes inside it. It was Zed. He sat next to Zed, and Ruby sat next to Rixin. Eventually the bell rang, and a middle aged man in a wheelchair rolled into the room. A bottle of liquor in his hand.

"Im Mr. , I will teach you the histories and other shit." The man said.

"If you have ANY, questions or complaints simply don't ask me." Mr. Spencer said.

The class whispered to each other. Rixin tapped Zed's shoulder. "Hey Zed, I thought you we're a first year?"

"O-oh, I got put into advanced academics, so I have this class with you I guess" Zed smiled.

"Oh, by the way. Hi Ruby." Zed waved.

"Hi Zed! How's my favorite little first year." Ruby replied.

"I'm not little!" Zed replied

Ruby giggled, and went to grab two textbooks. One for Rixin, and one for her. Rixin had little interest in studying, Ruby however was a bit more of a bookworm. Meanwhile Mr. Spencer sat in the front of the class, drinking bottle after bottle and throwing the finished bottles outside the window into a nearby dumpster with surprising accuracy.

Rixin looked over to Ruby, seemingly engulfed in the textbook and it contents. Rixin tapped her shoulder. She looked over to him, "What is it Rixin?" she asked.

"What are we supposed to learn from a book? Its combat, shouldn't we be training with weapons and other stuff?" Rixin asked.  
"We read the textbook so we can learn from others mistakes. With the textbook we learn weak points in certain moves, and even learn healing technology basics." Ruby replied.

"I guess." Rixin said back.

Class went on and eventually the bell rang. The three stood up, Zed looked at Rixin,  
"So, Ruby?" Zed asked.

"What about her?" Rixin asked

"Nothing, just wondering." Zed Replied

"About what?" Rixin asked

Zed just giggled. "Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rixin waved as him and Ruby stood and watched Zed walk away. Ruby smiled and grabbed Rixins hand, "Come on, it's lunch time." Ruby said pulling Rixins arm. Rixin had no choice to follow. They walked to the rooftop. Ruby stopped and turned to Rixin. "This is where I usually go when it's lunch." Ruby said.

Rixin smiled. Ruby walked closer to Rixin, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rixin…" Ruby said.

"Yea?" Rixin replied.

"Will you…Go see a movie with me this weekend? I know we just met today, but you're a really interesting person." She said.

"Sure, after I finish sharpening my knife collection I'll come see the movie with you." Rixin said.

"Thanks, I like you Rixin." Ruby said.

Rixin was conflicted on what to say, but he figured if he could get to kiss a girl again it was worth it. "I like you too" Rixin replied.

The two sat and talked through the rest of lunch, little did they know that Zed was listening in from behind the wall which separates the entrance to the roof from the outside. Zed giggled, but not loud enough to make it noticable. Eventually Rixin and Ruby left, leaving Zed to think about what she heard.  
"Rixin and Ruby huh? Well, I saw that one from a mile away." Zed chuckled.

Rixin held Ruby's hand, both looked at eachother and blushed. She let go of his hand and waved.  
"I have a different class now, dont pass out again." Ruby jokingly said.

"Maybe I will pass out so I can see you again." Rixin said.

Ruby giggled and waved goodbye to Rixin.

Rixin looked at the last two classes left on his schedule. He walked back to the 3rd year building, and approached a classroom. "Comb" along with some blurred letters were all that he could read. He walked inside. Before him stood a class of no more than 5 people.

"Well, Are you just gonna stand there?" the teacher asked.

"No sir." Rixin replied as he walked to a desk in the back.

"Now, let us get to our lesson. In this class you will learn hand to hand combat basics. Starting with fundamentals. The books." The teacher pulled out a book.

Rixin groaned. The thought of another text book pained him. However Rixin had no choice but to pick up the book. The teacher opened the book. Reading the first chapter aloud, while pointing out key points throughout the chapter. For an hour this cycle continued. Reading chapter after chapter, page after page. Rixins patients was near its end. However the bell rang just in time. Rixin rushed out of the room. "Damn, I was about to go beast mode." Rixin chuckled.

Taking one last look at his schedule, Rixin walked down the hall towards the 2nd year building. Confused to as why he was assigned a class here, despite being a 3rd year, but he didn't give it too much thought. Rixin walked through the halls. Not caring much if he made it late or not. After turning the corner, he felt something slam against his chest.

It was Zed! Zed rubbed her head, fixing her already short hair with her hand. She giggled.

"Oh hi Rixin, what a coincidence to see you again" Zed said

"Hi zed. Where are you going?" Rixin asked.

"Oh, the school added this class in the later part of last year." Zed smiled.

"Oh really? What class is it?" Rixin asked.

"Umm…Let me see. Oh, it's called 'Advanced Ranged Combat' Funny, I never took Ranged combat basic last year. Guess all 3rd corsers get it mandatory now according to what the headmaster said to me." Zed replied.

"Well let me see if I have it." Rixin said, looking at the room number. Then the class name.  
"Well, it appears I was walking the wrong way." Rixin shrugged.

Zed giggled, patting Rixin on the head. "It's ok, we all mess up sometimes. I'll show you the way to the shooting range." Zed said.

Rixin nodded and followed Zed. Eventually, the two made it to the shooting range. Zed walked up to the door and knocked three times. The door opened, A man wearing a black trench coat appeared in the entrance. "So, new recruits huh. I hate crowding the range but I guess with the Head Masters orders, I have to." The man replied.

The man looked over to rixin. "Kid show me what you got." Throwing a revolver to Rixin.

Rixin nodded, spinning the revolver in his hand. He examined the metal plates before him. Quickly stopping the spinning and pressing the palm of his hand of the hammer of the revolver. He squeezed the trigger, a round came out and Rixin used the hammer to fire 5 more rounds. Each round hitting the plates in the bull's eye performed a combat roll, reloading while doing so. He fanned the hammer once more. Hitting the bull's eye each time once again. He blew the smoke from the gun barrel. Smiling as he did.

"Not bad kid, you got skill. But let's see if you can hit moving targets like one of my best." The man said.

"Alright." Rixin said.

An older guy stood in front of Rixin arms extended to his sides.. Standing slightly taller than Rixin.

"I saw what you did kid, Lets see if it wasn't all show" He said as he picked up revolver with engravings on the side.

"Ready?" the guy asked?  
Rixin spinned the cylinder of the revolver. "As I'll ever be"

The two began shooting, However Rixin was faster, and more accurate. Eventually Rixin shot the last target, meanwhile the other was still one target behind  
"Impressive." The Range Instructor said.

"How? I've done this all my life" Rixins competitor said.

"How? Engravings provide no tactical advantage. You should have known that" Rixin said.

"You have my respect kid, but don't expect me to go easy on you next time, by the way. Im Discipline. Discipline No.44 to be exact." Discipline said.

"Nice to meet you Discipline. Im Rixin. Uberus Badassicus extraordinaire." Rixin smirked.

The two of them continued to practice. Both having stunning accuracy. Rixin looked over to Zed. She fumbled with the rifle in her hands. She looked over to Rixin, seemingly embarrassed that she couldn't load the magazine properly.

"Umm, Rixin. Can you help me? I don't know much about rifles." Zed asked.

"Oh, sure thing Zed." Rixin replied.

Rixin went over to Zed. Picked up the rifle. Loading the magazine into the rifle, and pulling the bolt back, not forgetting to turn on the safety (Stay safe kids, Always keep your rifle on safe before loading or shooting a rifle. Especially in an area with other people.) Rixin handed the rifle back to Zed.

"Thanks Rixin!" Zed said. She placed the butt of the gun onto her shoulder. She turned off the safety and squeezed the trigger. BANG. The round hit missed the target, Instead hitting the ground at a strange angle, Causing it to ricochet back, Flying past Rixins Head and into the back wall.

"Woah!…Well, maybe you need help with aim as well." Rixin chuckled, as he walked behind Zed. Grabbing her arms from behind, looking down the sights as he leaned against her.

Zed was a bit nervous. Not only had she almost killed Rixin, but now he was leaning against her. His hands almost holding hers as he steadied her aim. Zed started shaking, Rixin was right on top of her. Holding her hand with his, his face next to hers.

"Hey Zed. Are you ok?" Rixin asked.

"I-Im fine. Just nervous." Zed replied.

"Don't worry, I'll help you till you get a bullseye." Rixin said.

"I…I would like that." Zed said beginning to steady her aim once more.

Rixin heald Zeds arm tighter, still looking at the sights.

'Ok, now." Rixin said.

Zed squeezed the trigger. A round came out and hit the bullseye.

"I-I did it!" Zed yelled.

"You did. Great job." Rixin replied.

Zed turned around and hugged Rixin. Rixin smiled and patted her head. She smiled and held Rixins hand on top of her head. Rixin blushed, so did Zed, but Rixin pulled away his hand after he started blushing. Zed blinked several times. Then she backed away.

"I-Im sorry! I. I didn't mean to!" She yelled as she kept backing away

"Zed it's ok." Rixin said, walking towards zed.

"No its not! I-I'm not supposed to grab people like I just did, no one should do what I just did." Zed said, slowly backing up.

"Zed it's no big deal. Really," Rixin said.

"I-Its not…Its not!" Zed said.

Zed ran out of the room, confused as to what she felt when she was with Rixin, she went to the back of the school to think about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3~Beginnings come last.**_

Rixin walked over to the range instructor. Handing the revolver back to him. The instructor declined.

"Keep it kid, you deserve that one." he said.

"Really? Thanks!" Rixin said, holstering the revolver on his right hip.

He then proceeded to leave the range. He walked towards the front building. Someone walked in front of him. It was Ruby, Rixin smiled and waved

"hey ruby!" Rixin said

"Hi Rixin!" Ruby said, hugging Rixin.

Rixin was surprised, he hadn't expected her to hug him all of the sudden, but he wasn't about to complain about it. Ruby grabbed his hands with hers. "So this weekend?!" Ruby said, seeming extremely excited to be going on a date with Rixin. Rixin smiled and nodded. He pulled one hand away from her grasp and began to walk with her down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

"Rixin, will you walk home with me? It isn't far." Ruby said, squeezing Rixins hand.

"S-sure." Rixin said, surprised as to how hard Ruby's grip was.

The two walked down the path for several blocks, engaging in small talk. The two laughed, and began to warm up to each other more than they already had. Ruby held tightly to rixins hand throughout the entire walk. Eventually the pair landed at Ruby's house, located around 10 blocks away from the school. Ruby lived in a rather archaic apartment complex, but it was still a nice place. Fitted with brick arches, and concrete balconies. The complex seemed like the place Ruby would live. Ruby looked at Rixin.  
"Wanna come in?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I should be getting back, the home I'm staying in has a pretty strict curfew." Rixin said.

"Well that's a shame. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Ruby said, giving Rixin a kiss on the cheek before walking into the building. "Bye Rixin." She said one last time before closing the front door.

Rixin waved goodbye, and began making his way to a public bus stop instead of the school bus stop. He sat down on the bench next to the stop and unholstered the revolver on his hip. Examining the machinery, and making sure that none of the pins, or springs were damaged. The firing pin was chipped, but it was an easy fix, even with the lack of materials he had in the orphanage. Eventually the bus came. Rixin walked on and took a seat near the back. The ride was rather uneventful. Until Rixin looked over towards the front. He saw a girl, struggling to break her arm free from a larger man.

"Come on, girl why don't you come with me." The man said.

"No! I don't even know who you are!" The girl yelled.

No one stood up to help, not even giving a glance to the see what was going on. Rixin stood up, brushing the right side of his coat to the side, just enough so it didn't block his arm when drawing the revolver. He walked closer to the man.

"Hey punk. Leave the lady alone." He said.

"What? Who you callin punk kid?" The man replied in an angry tone.

"You heard me. Leave her alone." Rixin said back.

The man smiled, and pulled a knife from his back pocket. "You just made your last mistake kid." The man said walking towards Rixin. Rixin jumped back and drew his revolver. The man stopped, and backed away.

"Think you're tough kid? Bringing a gun to a knife fight? You're nothing but a coward." The man said.

Rixin was irritated and put his revolver back into its holster. "I'll show you what a coward looks like punk." he said.

Rixin pulled his butterfly knife out of his pocket. Spinning it around, and sizing up the man in front of him. "So, you wanna fight?" Rixin said. The man nodded in reply.

Rixin dashed forward and parried the man's stab which was directed at him. He held the knife to the man's throat.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave alive." Rixin said.

The man dropped his knife. "You're crazy kid. I'll leave." The man said as he ran out of the bus.  
Rixin sighed and looked at the girl which sat in front of him. "You ok?" He asked reaching a hand to her.

"Yes, thanks to you" The girl said, shaking Rixins hand.

"If it weren't for you, who knows what he would have done to me." The girl said. "Im Feather by the way, Nice to meet you." Feather said, introducing herself.

"Rixin, Nice to meet you." Rixin said with a smile.

"Well, thanks for saving me again." Feather said.

Rixin took a minute to look at the girls clothes and realized that she was wearing a school uniform.

"Um, excuse me, but what school do you go to?" Rixin asked feather.

"Oh, I go to Tera High" Feather said "I see you have a boys uniform. Well nice to meet a fellow classmate." Feather said with a smile.

"It is nice to meet someone new, especially one from your own school."

"What year are you in?" Feather asked.

"Oh, i'm a 3rd year, I just transferred here this month" Rixin replied.

"I'm a 4th year, I got in a year early. So how do you like Tera high?" Feather asked.

"I think it's much better than public school" Rixin said.

"Oh, Public school? That's a surprise. Most people who go to Tera high have gone there forever. To be transferred in is quite an honor." Feather said.

"Really? Well Principal Howard said I was just skilled enough to make it in." Rixin replied, remembering the night that changed his life.

"Oh, I see, you're in the Engagement Department of the school. I'm personally in the Technological Department of the school, developing new technology for people like you to use." Feather said.  
"Sounds like a lot of work, I didn't know there were departments in the school." Rixin said as the bus came to a halt.

"Oh, well this is my stop, I really have to go, I hope to see you again sometime." Feather said.

Rixin waved goodbye and sat back to where he was. The bus went around the city till it reached his stop, A block away from the Orphanage. He got off the bus and paid the driver, and began his walk back. He approached the door and knocked. Footsteps lead up to the door, and eventually a older woman greeted Rixin at the door.

"I see you're late Mr. Rixin"

"Got distracted." Rixin said.

"Well, lets hope you don't 'Get distracted' Again" The lady said

"Won't happen again ma'am." Rixin said walking inside.

Rixin walked up to the second story, walked to his door and walked inside. Rixins room was simple, 4 wallpaper covered walls, a desk, and a bed. He went to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. He looked out of the window. A simple city street stood in front of the orphanage. Several cars parked along side of the road. He then pulled out his revolver, looking it over. He took it over to the desk, turning on the desk light. Rixin took the cylinder out of the revolver. Looking at the damaged pin. "Just a small bend." he told himself. He walked back to the bed and got on his knees next to it. He reached under the bed and pulled out a basic tool kit. He took the kit and went back to the desk.

Rixin was fairly skilled with firearms, and knives. His mother was a gunsmith for his father. While he was young Rixin learned all the ropes of being a gunsmith even building his own rifles from scratch. However, Rixin wasn't in his mothers underground shop. Rather he was at a desk, with a small toolbox full of basic cleaning and adjusting tools, along with a small vice. He took the hammer out and placed it into the vice. He took a small hammer and tapped on the soft metal. The pin bent to the correct position, obviously not taken proper care of. Rixin then took out a small tube of gun lubricant, wetting a small cloth with the oil. He began to wipe it, watching the bluing turn even darker as the oil spread onto the barrel.

After cleaning, he looked over to his bed, set down the revolver, and putting the rest of his equipment in the box. He went to the side of the bed and placed the box under the bed. Rixin then lied down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened today. From Meeting Zed, Ruby, Feather, and even all the teachers he had met. Rixin had done a lot within his first day at Tera High. Even after all that he had to do to get here, and a chance meeting. Rixin was glad to be there, more than glad. From here on, things could only go up. At least that's what he thought. However Rixins troubles wouldn't start for a little longer.

Rixin fell asleep, thoughts of what laid ahead of him filled his head. As well as what came before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4~ The next day.**_

Rixin woke up before his alarm clock. He put on his uniform and headed out, not late this time.

He walked to the bus stop, waiting for Zed. Eventually she came, a smile on her face as she waved hello to Rixin.

"Hi Rixin." She said walking up to him.

"Hey Zed." Rixin replied.

"I didn't see you on the bus on the way back home. Were you with Ruby?" Zed said with a giggle.

"More or less. I walked home with her, but then I went on a but to get here. Eventually I ran into a girl named Feather, She goes to Tera High too." Rixin said.

"Oh Feather? I know her. She's really cool, helps me with my homework sometimes." Zed said.

"Really, you know her? Geeze for someone so little you get around a lot" Rixin jokingly said

(Remember kids it's not cool to make fun of people for their height unless its maddox then its funny)

"I'm not little!" Zed said seeming rather bothered by the statement.

"Its ok to be little Zed." Rixin said patting her head.

Zed seemed a little flustered when Rixin patted her head, but brushed it off rather quick.

"So did you and Ruby get all cozy?" Zed said jokingly

"We just met, so no." Rixin said.

"Kidding, but I'm glad Ruby found someone."  
"What about you Zed? Got any guys in mind?" Rixin asked

"O-oh, no. No one special right now." Zed said, seeming confused as to why Rixin would ask.

Eventually the bus pulled up to the stop. The two went on and rode to school. Before Rixin got off he thanked the bus driver. Again, Zed waved goodbye as she walked off to her first class. Rixin did the same. He walked up to the front door of the third year building, and saw Ruby. The two waved to each other with a smile, as as Rixin walked up to her. Ruby walked up to Rixin, hugging him tightly. He simply hugged back.

Ruby and Rixin walked to their first class. Mr. Kaplan waiting patiently at the door.

"Well, I see you weren't kicked out just yet " jokingly said. "Now let us get on with our lesson"

Ruby and Rixin nodded in reply, and walked into the room. In the centre of the room stood a small, rectangular table. On it was a small knife, and Ruby's rapier. stood in front of the table

"Here are two beautiful weapons. The knife and the sword, two items of similar use. However both have very different fighting styles. The knife focuses on simple cuts, and stabs. The sword focuses on that as well, however it is much more of a ranged weapon. You may ask, why I'm giving you such basic information on these weapons? The answer is simple. You, have little knowledge of the tactics these weapons use. It is my job to teach you that." said.

Rixin nodden in reply. He decided to listen to , even if he didn't agree with him. He walked up to the table, picking up the knife. nodded and motioned Ruby to walk up to the table as well. She did, and stood next to Rixin.

"Ruby, take your saber." ordered.

"W-wait , he's not ready!"Ruby said to him

"Whatever it is, I can handle it Ruby." Rixin said.

moved the table to the side of the room. Ruby looked over to him, seeming nervous. He simply nodded in reply. Ruby nodded as well. Seeming to struggle with the decision she had just made. However, she had to follow through. She distanced herself from Rixin, waiting for 's queue.

"Now, . Ruby will help you fix all of the flaws in your style. Please, try and keep up with her, otherwise I'll have quite the mess to clean up." said.

"Yes sir." Rixin said, still oblivious to what was going on.

"Now. Begin!"

Ruby immediately went into a combat stance. Holding her rapier in a defensive position.

"Now your job is to find a way around Ruby's defence. After that she'll try and penetrate yours." He said.

The two nodded. Staring at each other while preparing for what lied ahead. Rixin dashed quickly around Ruby, but not fast enough. Ruby thrusted her rapier at Rixin, however he parried the strike with his knife. Rixin tried a more head on approach. Zig zagging across the floor as he inched towards Ruby. When he came close enough, Ruby began to swing her sword at him, trying to deter him from attacking. Rixin reacted quickly to the first swing. Dodging it with a small jump backwards, but then rushing back in. He rolled under her second swing. Then performed a sweeping kick, taking Ruby off her feet. She fell to the ground, but was quick to get back up with a steady roll to the side, avoiding Rixins incoming foot. Ruby brushed her hair to the side, preparing for another attack. Rixin dashed in once more. However once he came into swinging distance he dashed to the side, grabbing Ruby's arm in the process. She struggled, attempting to break her arm free of Rixin's grasp. She took her free hand, and striked it onto Rixins hand which grasped her. Rixin eventually let go and grabbed his hand which had just been hit. Ruby's punch was much more than he anticipated. She took several steps back, preparing for yet another attack. Eventually Rixin attempted once more to get inside Ruby's seemingly impenetrable defence. He rushed in, head on. Ruby attempted to swing in order to keep him from getting inside, however it was of little use. Rixin dodged it once more, once again trying to sweep Ruby off her feet. She dodged it and kicked Rixin in the leg. Rixin fell to the ground, being caught off guard. He attempted to get up. It was of little use though. Ruby was on top of him, holding the tip of her rapier to his throat.

"Well. You lasted longer than I had originally anticipated, however, you mustn't rush in so carelessly. Had this not been practice, lets just say your head would be about 5 feet from your body." said, motioning Ruby to put her rapier back into the scabbard.

Rixin was quite impressed in his own ability. However that confidence turned to arrogance, causing him to lose to Ruby. Ruby held a hand out to help Rixin up. He declined and stood up himself. Ruby smiled.

"Bet you didn't expect to get beat by a girl." Ruby giggled.  
"Well, I didn't expect you to kick me." Rixin said.

"Hey, you were getting all handsy. Grabbing me without asking." Ruby jokingly replied.

interrupted the conversation between the two. "Now let us get to the point of this lesson. , you have potential. However your aggressive style prohibits you from getting into targets effectively. To fix this, you and ruby are to practice every day so you will learn proper technique." said.

Rixin was a bit embarrassed to lose to his girlfriend, but not enough to have a major effect on his mood. The school bell rang and the two were off to their next class. Eventually they arrived at the gym. Rixin walked into the boys locker room, and Ruby went into hers. Due to them not being late, there were other people in the locker room. Rixin was met with several cold stares from the other guys in the locker room. Rixin walked into a corner, and begun to change. Halfway through changing, a bigger guy walked up to Rixin, placing his arm on the wall.

"Hey, your the new punk aren't you?" the guy said.

"I am new, but I wouldn't say I'm a punk." Rixin sarcastically replied.

"Well, I see we got a joker here. So Rixin, you think your tough?" He said

"Tougher than you at least." Rixin said, getting a little too cocky.

"Well. I guess I gotta teach you a lesson."

He grabbed Rixins right hand. Disabling him from reaching any of his weapons. Rixin swinged a fist at him, however it had little effect. He pushed Rixin to the wall. He punched him in the gut, taking his breath away. Rixin's knees buckled. He swinged several more times at the guy, but he didn't budge. The guy kicked Rixin in the gut. Rixin struggled to breath now. He fell to the floor.

"Dont mess with me again punk." The guy said.

"W-who are y-you?" Rixin muttered.

"Who am I?" the guy walked back and knelt down next to Rixin "Im Zacc."

Rixin closed his eyes. Passing out due to the amount of hits to the gut. Around 5 minutes later, Rixin woke up. In front of him, all he could see was a black combat boot, and then he heard the yelling voice which greeted him yesterday.

"Well, It appears the maggot decided to wake up." Sergeant Ermy said.

"What happened?" Rixin asked.

"What happened?! What happened was you failed to make it on time to your class dirtbag!" He replied.

"I-I got. In a fight Sir." Rixin said, feeling quite defeated that he got beat up.

"You got beat up? **IF YOU DON'T GET INTO MY CLASS YOUR GONNA KNOW WHAT A BEAT DOWN REALLY FEELS LIKE**" replied.

"Y-yes sir." Rixin said, struggling to get to his feet.

Throughout the class, Rixin struggled to keep up with the rest of the class. However he made it without passing out, or being last. Eventually, gym ended and Ruby walked up to Rixin.

"Hey Rixin, are you alright, you seem a bit off." Ruby said.

"It's fine. some guy beat me up in the locker room" Rixin replied.

"Oh, that's terrible! Are you hurt?" Ruby said, seeming concerned.

"Really, it's fine Ruby." Rixin said.

"Can you at least tell me where it was?" Ruby asked.

Rixin pointed to his stomach. Ruby put her hand over it, checking to see if it was alright

"Thanks Ruby, but it really is fine." Rixin said.

Ruby nodded, still concerned. The two walked back to the lockers and changed back into their regular clothes. Ruby waited for Rixin at the door. Eventually Rixin came out, and both of them walked to the next class. Ruby walked into class first, and then Rixin walked in. Zed was standing near the front of the class. She waved and walked up to Rixin.

"Hi Rixin, wanna sit with me?" She eagerly asked

"Of course, I was planning on it." Rixin said.

Just as yesterday, Rixin sat next to Zed, and Ruby next to Rixin. Eventually Mr. Spencer rolled in. He looked at the class and groaned. Slowly he made his way to his desk. He turned to the class once more.

"Today, you can thank Range Instructor Sam for hiding my liquor somewhere. So, instead of drinking, I shall teach you for once." said.

The class seemed rather confused. Rixin looked to Zed and Ruby.

"Does, he not teach often?" Rixin asked.

"What do you think?" Zed sarcastically answered.

"I'll take that as a no." Rixin said.

Eventually Mr spencer managed to crawl out of his slouched position into a more upright position. He reached for the chalk by the chalkboard, he opened a textbook in his lap. Or atleast, what was left of his lap. He went on to read the first chapter. Explaining the events, and techniques in the book. Even bringing students up front to demonstrate certain moves, that he could not. Eventually, the bell rung. Mr. Spencer looked at the class. A somewhat disappointed expression came across his face. However it was short lived.

"Alright, you idiots get out of here. If you see Sam. Tell him I want my bottle back." He said, as the class began to walk out

Zed walked up to the desk. "Don't worry Mr. Spencer. I'll get it back for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. I could use some help getting it back." replied, patting her head.

Rixin and Ruby walked out, holding hands. Zed walked behind them. Eventually Ruby and Rixin walked to the lunch room. Rixin hadn't seen it yesterday. However it wasn't much that he missed out on. Ruby had already packed a lunch. Rixin did not. He went through the line. Eventually he made it to the food, expecting the usual slop which public schools had. However this looked much more appealing than what he was used to. Food that actually looked real filled the sideboard in the lunchroom. (Before you retards ask YES it's called a sideboard) He paid for his lunch and thanked the lunch lady.

Rixin looked around, seeing if Ruby was sitting anywhere. He saw her in a far corner. He walked to her, and sat next to her. She smiled and ate lunch with Rixin. Eventually Zed came over.

"Hi guys!" Zed said

"Hi" the two replied.

Zed sat down across from the two. She looked to Rixin "So Rixin." she said

"Yea?" Rixin replied.

"I'm sure Ruby told you about the schools tournaments…Tryouts are four months away. Meaning when decembre comes around, you better be ready. You gonna try" Zed smugly asked.

Ruby tensed up

"Really?! I was wondering when that thing started. Can you tell me some more about it?" Rixin replied

Ruby seemed nervous "I-I gotta go, I'll be right back." Ruby said. She rushed to the restroom. Hoping to avoid discussion about anything involving the tournaments.

Zed looked over to Rixin. "Don't worry about her. She's a bit sensitive when it comes to this, but I can tell you'd like whats in store." Zed said.

"Alright, tell me what's up." he replied.

Zed nodded. "Let's start with the very basics. When the season starts, 16 teams are formed. Each team has four to five members in it. Every couple of days in the season, two different teams will meet in the arena. However this year the schedule has changed. Instead of death matches being at the end of the season. Every weekend, a death match will take place. Death match is pretty self explanatory. You fight, you'll probably die, but hey. That's part of the fun anyways. Now in terms of rules. All weapons are allowed. Swords, knives, guns. It gets pretty intense, but I think you can handle it. Either way. Just watching is fun. I switched from Tech department to get in the action." Zed said. Seeming extremely excited to be talking about something she was obviously passionate about.

"Sounds amazing. So you just sign up, and walk in?" Rixin asked.

"Not exactly. Making it in is one of the harder parts of the whole thing. Arguably more dangerous than deathmatches." Zed replied.

"How so?" Rixin asked.

"Well. you see to get in. You have to have at least a B in all your classes, but that's the easy part. After that you need to form a team before you go on to the next step. Most teams are friends, typically same class years. Your team can really be made of anyone, but if you dont wanna get killed. You need to have good teammates on your side. Typically people take 'roles' to help make a good composition. Medics, or "Healers" obviously heal wounded team members. Mostly cuts, but some are _extra_ skilled. Stuff like that. Next comes the front liners. These guys go for all the glory. Ripping and tearing their way towards the enemy team. Coincidentally they die the most. After that, usually there's one to two back liners. Typically they use ranged weapons, and make sure no one touches the healer. Other than that team comp isn't much of an issue. After you've made a team. The hard part begins. To qualify you need to complete several challenges which are released by the Headmaster. Once you've finished all those steps. You're ready to fight." Zed said, a bright fire burning in her eyes.

"That seems like a lot, but it seems like its worth it. I'll do it!" Rixin said.

"Really?! You'll do it?" Zed said.

"Of course!" Rixin replied.

"Will you do it with me?" Zed asked.

"Sure, I know you can do it Zed." Rixin said, patting her head.

Zed smiled "Cool, maybe we can get Ruby to join as well."

"Maybe. We'll see when she gets back." Rixin said.

Ruby waited several minutes. Meanwhile Rixin and Zed finished their lunches. Ruby walked back to the lunch table.

"So, you two have a nice talk?" Ruby sarcastically asked.

"Sure did" Zed replied with a smile.

"Well. I hope you made the right choice Rixin…" Ruby said.

Rixin and Zed looked at Ruby. "Hey Ruby." the two said

"W-what is it? Wait, don't tell me. Rixin, you didn't." Ruby said, seeming really nervous.

"Ruby, it'll be fun. We can do it. I know we can." Rixin eagerly said.

"You two are crazy! I was in there. I saw things you don't wanna see." Ruby said, clenching her fists.

"All the more reason we need you!" Zed said, slamming her fist on the table. "You know how everything works. The tactics, team comp, _everything_!" Zed said. Rixin nodded in agreement.

"Y-you don't need me. We'll all be dead before we make it to the tournaments. I made it because others died so I could make it ahead." Ruby said.

"Don't be so negative. We have four months." Rixin said.

"Any amount of training won't help you Rixin. Fighting in there isn't anything like what they teach you here. Besides, I can't be responsible for all of you getting killed…" Ruby said.

"Ruby, even if we die. I wouldn't want to die around anyone else." Rixin said.

"Rixin. This is serious. You can't treat this like a game. It's not 'fun.'" Ruby said.

Zed decided to butt in "Look, I've been patient enough. I'm finally a 1st year, and I can finally get into the tournament. If you two won't help me I'll join another team." Zed said, as she got up. She walked away, obviously upset that her friends didn't want to help her.

Rixin looked at Ruby. "Ruby, I want to do this. I know you don't, but at least do it for Zed." Rixin said.

Ruby looked to the ground. "I-I'll do it. Not for you, or Zed. I need to learn to overcome my fear. You're right Rixin. We can do it if we try." Ruby said.

"That's the spirit Ruby." He replied.

The two shook hands. agreeing that this was something they were all in, and even if the worse happened. At least they would be together


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5~It's a long way to the top (if you wanna rock and roll)**_

Lunch soon came to an end. Ruby and Rixin went to their classes. However Rixin did not see Zed at the range. After both of the last classes, all three of the friends met in front of the school. Zed looked at the two of them.

"Well, I'm guessing Ruby talked you out of it." She said, arms crossed.

"Actually, quite the opposite." Ruby said.

"We'll help you." The two said.

Zed seemed surprised. She hadn't expected Ruby to give in so easily. Especially because of her experiences in the past years. Zed couldn't help but smile at the news. She jumped up and hugged Rixin and Ruby.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you guys down." She said.

"No problem Zed" Rixin said.

"So, we gonna form a team. I know it's early, but I just can't wait to get started." Zed said.

"Sure thing Zed. So how do teams officially form?" Rixin asked.

"Well, obviously. Every team needs a leader, we still need one more person though. So once we find them we'll set roles." Zed said. "But for now, I guess we'll just meet and train. Besides, we have the best teacher we could ever have." Zed said, pointing to Ruby.

"Y-yea, I'll try my best" Ruby said, seeming not confident in her abilities.

The three talked for what seemed like hours, however it was only around an half an hour. Eventually Ruby and Rixin decided to head home. They said goodbye to Zed and walked to Ruby's house once more. When they reached her house, Ruby and Rixin waved goodbye. Rixin got on the bus, eventually Feather got onto the bus. She saw Rixin and sat next to him.

"Hi Rixin, nice to see you again." She said.

"Nice to see you as well. How's it been since yesterday?" He asked.

"Oh it's been great. Our class just started on a new project. It's really exciting!" She said.

"Oh, really? What kind of project?" he asked.

"Well, it is a bit of a secret, but I can trust you cant I…Its a new advancement in our healing processes. Before wounds had to heal over time. However with our new nanotechnology we can patch up wounds in minutes with a quick injection and a bandage." She replied.

"Wow, I can't imagine how you guys figured that out." He said.

"Well, yours truly played a _huge _part in finding the answer to our, size problem." She confidently said.

"I can imagine it was difficult. You're pretty smart, especially for you still being in high school." he replied.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but. I have been at the top of my class since I was in 5th grade" Feather confidently said.

"Wow that's impressive.I can't imagine what it took to get there." he said.

Eventually the bus reached another stop. Feather looked outside to see which one it was. "Oh, this is my stop. See you tomorrow Rix." Feather said, walking out of the bus.

"See ya." Rixin said, waving goodbye.

Rixin went to his home, not as late this time. He walked to his room and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling till he eventually fell asleep.

After a couple more days, it was Friday. Rixin woke up. He dressed in his uniform, and went to the bus stop. As he did every day for the last week. Zed stood next to Rixin. "So, I talked to the headmaster." Zed said.

"Oh, what did he say?" Rixin asked.

"Well, he said a new student was coming next week. So we might have another teammate." Zed said.

"Really. That's pretty interesting. Do you know who it is?" Rixin asked

"Oh, it's some girl. All I really know is that she specializes in healing technologies, but she's going to be in most of our classes. With the exception of medical based classes." Zed replied.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Rixin said, as the two got onto the bus.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Apart from when , in a drunken fit decided to leave the class to get more bottles of Jäger to smash over his head. Eventually lunch time came around. The three sat next to each other at a small table in the corner in the cafeteria.

"So a potential new team member huh? Well I hope she's a decent healer. Otherwise we're in big trouble." Ruby said.

"I heard she specialized in healing tech, and was somewhat experienced in the field. I honestly don't know if she'll be a good teammate." Zed replied.

"I just hope she's cute." Rixin said

Ruby punched Rixins shoulder, telling him to knock it off. Zed simply laughed. Rixin smiled, he liked to tease Ruby.

"Well, I'll talk to the headmaster later." Zed said, as she turned to look at the clock. "O-oh, I gotta go. See you later guys." Zed waved goodbye, as she walked out of the room.

Ruby looked at Rixin. "So…We're really doing this? I didn't expect to be going into the arena again." Ruby said.

"Its for all of us Ruby, We'll make it out alive." Rixin said

"I sure hope so." Ruby said. Hugging Rixin.

The rest of the day passed, without much issue. Before Rixin left Ruby to go to the bus. Ruby reached out and pulled Rixin close.

"Remember, we got a date tomorrow." Ruby said, kissing Rixin on the cheek.

Rixin went home. He had not been on many dates before, due to how much he focused on avenging his parents. The next day Rixin got up. He polished his knives, and got dressed. He wore his school coat, however he wore some nicer pants. As well as some nicer shoes.

Rixin walked to the bus station. He got on the first bus that went to downtown. He got off the bus and saw Ruby in front of the stop. She waved, and walked up to hug Rixin. The two hugged and began to walk to the theater, holding hands. Ruby was excited to go on a date, and so was Rixin. They went to the front of the theater.

"So, what kind of movie do you wanna watch Ruby." Rixin said.

"How about a scary movie." Ruby said, holding onto Rixins arm.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure and hold you tight if you get scared.

"I sure hope so." Ruby said

The two went into the theater. Sitting in the back row of the one they went into. Ruby placed her hand on Rixin's. Eventually the movie started. Ruby began to grasp Rixin's hand tighter as the movie went on. The movie had a basic plot. A couple of teenagers get lost in the woods, get lost, and have to escape a serial killer who was on the loose. However Rixin didn't pay much attention to the movie. Instead he spent the time paying attention to Ruby

Ruby was obviously not good at handling horror films. She got easily scared at the jump scares, and sometimes didnt even wanna look at the screen. Rixin Held Ruby's arm, trying to comfort her,

"You ok?" Rixin asked, seeming concerned.

"Y-yea, Im fine." Ruby said, as began to loosen her grip on Rixin's arm.

"Are you sure?" Rixin said.

"M-maybe you could put your arm around me…" Ruby shyly said.

"Uh, sure." Rixin said, putting his arm around Ruby's shoulder

Ruby leaned closer, putting her head on Rixin's chest.

"Rixin." Ruby said.

"Yea?" Rixin replied.

"I like you, alot." Ruby said.

"I like you too" Rixin said.

The two sat through the rest of the movie. Holding each other, and occasionally talking. (If you talk during a movie you're a terrible person. This is supposed to be a terrible budget theater, and no one else besides a couple people are in the room. Either way don't talk during a movie.) Near the end of the movie, Ruby asked Rixin.

"So…would you wanna do this again?"

"Of course." Rixin said.

Ruby smiled and kissed Rixin on the lips. The movie eventually ended, and the two went outside. They walked to the bus stop.

"Well, thanks for today Rixin." Ruby said.

"No problem Ruby." Rixin said, as he waved goodbye.

The two went to the bus stop, Ruby kept walking, as her house wasn't that far from the stop. Rixin got on the bus, after two stops he saw Zed get on the bus. He stood up and walked to her.

"Hey Zed, Didn't expect to see you here." Rixin said, sitting next to Zed.

"Oh, hi Rixin. I didn't expect to see you here either. What have you been up to?" Zed asked.

"Me and Ruby went to the movies today." Rixin replied.

"So, the movies huh? I hope you didn't get too handsy in there." Zed jokingly replied.

"No, I did not. We just watched the movie, held hands, basic stuff you know." Rixin confidently said.

"Ok, . So, why are you on the bus?" Zed asked.  
"I might go downtown, I don't know exactly, but in the end i'm going home." Rixin said.

"Oh, I was going downtown to. Maybe we can go together." Zed said.

"Sure, having a friend around would help." Rixin said.

The two talked till they reached the downtown stop. Eventually, the two got off at the stop. Zed walked towards a small corner shop, Rixin followed. Inside the shop, there was a small drug store. Zed walked inside, however she didn't pick anything off of the shelf. Instead she walked straight to the counter. A man stood at the counter.

"We go to Tera high." Zed said.

The man simply nodded, as he began to walk to a shelf. He went to the shelf and grabbed a set of keys. The man then walked to a door, seemingly hidden in the corner of the store. He unlocked the door and let Zed, and Rixin inside. Inside the room was a narrow stairwell leading down to a seemingly black abyss. The two walked downstairs. Rixin tapped Zed's shoulder.

"So what are we doing here Zed?" Rixin asked.

"Sush, this'll be your first time. I've gone here for the past week or so." Zed said. Putting her finger up to signal Rixin to be quiet.

Eventually the two reached a room. Several boys and girls were wearing school uniforms. Several got up, and waved to Zed.  
"Hey Zed! Great to see you back again. So this is the 'Special' Guy huh? Well, I hope you were right about him." A boy said. The boy was around the same height, however he was a bit older than Rixin. He had short hair, and . He walked up to Rixin, seeming to look him over.

"So, you're Rix, huh? Well, lets just say I expected a little more, but it'll have to do." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm Fall by the way, I've fought in the arena since my 2nd year." Fall said.

"What year are you in now?" Rixin said.

"Technically I graduated, but the headmaster is letting me stay, as a student teacher of sorts." Fall said.

"Ok. So what are we doing here?" Rixin asked.

"It's a long story, but. Everyone here is participating in Tera Highs tournament this year. Before our teams are officially established, we meet here, and establish our teams. After that, in a couple of weeks or so, we'll start early training. Anything else you wanna know?" Fall said.

"No, I get the jist of it." Rixin said.

Rixin heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around and waited for the person to come down. It was Ruby changed back into her uniform.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go back home to change. Oh hi Rixin, and Zed." Ruby said.

The two waved back in reply.

"Well, since everyone's here, I guess have some fun till we get everything ready for the team establishment." Fall said.

The whole room nodded, and everyone began to engage in friendly conversation. Rixin talked with some guys for a bit, Ruby visited some of her friends in the room. After a few minutes, Zed tugged on Rixins sleeve.

"What is it Zed?" Rixin asked.

"Fall told me the new student was here. I think I see her." Zed said.

"Really, well let's ask." Rixin said.

Zed nodded, and began to walk towards a girl who was sitting alone in the corner of the room. Rixin looked at her. She seemed shy, just from looking at her he could tell. She stared at the ground, every once in awhile taking glances at the crowd. She had short brown hair, and a very small bust size. She wasn't wearing a uniform, but instead she wore a medium length skirt, along with a simple gray hoodie. The two walked up to her. Zed was the first to talk.

"Hey, you must be the new student right?." Zed said.

"O-oh yea I'm new." She replied.

"Well, what's your name?" Zed asked.

"Oh, I-its Skully. Skully Lohmiller." Skully said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zed, and this is Rix." Zed said

Skully Nodded in reply. She had trouble establishing eye contact with the two of them. She constantly fidgeted with her fingers, trying to think of something to say to keep the conversation going. Rixin thought she was cute, really cute.

"So I heard you're a healer? That's pretty interesting, we happen to need a healer for our team." Zed said.

"Oh, I-I don't know. I'm not that great. I think you'd be better off with someone else." Skully said.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want anyone else than you." Zed said.

"I-I just don't know. It sounds fun, but I don't know if I'm good enough" Skully said.

Zed took a second to think about what to do.

"Look, we need you Skully, even he knows so." Zed said pointing to Rixin.

"Y-yea. We really do." Rixin said.

Skully looked at Rixin, and Zed. She thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, I'll do it." She confidently said.

"Great!" Zed and Rixin both said.

Eventually Fall walked out of a small storage closet. He slammed his hand on the frame of the closet door, to call attention throughout the whole room

"Alright everyone! Let's get this started. Larger teams first, then the smaller teams. Remember, pick wisley, your lives literally depend on who you pick" Fall said.

The whole room went silent. Second thoughts rang through the thoughts of those who seemed to be weary of their teammates. Chatter began to rise from certain groups. Decisions of weather they should kick certain members began to arise. However time was limited, and Fall wasn't about to waste his time.

"First Team get in here ASAP, or I pick for all of you!" Fall yelled.

Zed grabbed Rixins arm, signaling for them to go first. Skully followed the two through the crowd. Ruby saw the three walking, so she rushed to catch up with them. Eventually Ruby made it to them. She stopped Zed.  
"Wait Zed, I didn't get to meet the new girl where is she?" Ruby asked.

"Shes right here." Zed said, pointing to skully

Skully simply waved in reply.

"Well, I see she is new, didnt bring a uniform, but that's ok. What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"I-its Skully. Skully Lohmiller to be exact." Skully said.

"Well it's good to have you here. I can tell you're gonna be good." Ruby said.

The four now went to the closet where Fall was. They then went inside. Zed approached him first. Fall simply smiled and patted Zed on the head.

"You sure you wanna do this kiddo?" He said,

"Its all ive wanted to do my whole life. I can't back down now Fall." Zed said.

"Well it's good you have some dreams kiddo. Stay safe in there." He said.

Ruby walked next to Zed. "Well, I never thought I'd be doing this again." She said.

"Ah, Ruby. You did great last year. I have no doubt that you're gonna help these guys out a lot." Fall said.

Next Rixin and skully walked up to Fall.

"Well, I haven't seen you at Tera High before. So, why don't you introduce me to yourself miss.." Fall said.

"I-Im Skully. Nice to meet you Fall." Skully said.

"Nice to meet you as well, and I've already heard quite the lot about you Rix. So, let's get to the paperwork. Just sign here, and you four become an official team." Fall said, pushing a piece of paper across a small desk towards the four.

The Four looked at the paper, Lots of print, and other "important" information was simply skimmed over. Zed was the first to sign, then Rixin, Skully, and Finally Ruby. The four looked at eachother. Seeming to think over their decision.

"Well. I hope to see you guys in the arena. Hopefully at the end I'll see _all_ of you." Fall said,

"Thanks, I hope I'll get to see you again too Fall." Zed said, seeming extremely excited with what was to come.

"That's the spirit kiddo." Fall replied, giving Zed one last head pat.

The four then walked out, and went upstairs to the outside world. Ruby said she had to go home again, so she waved goodbye, and went across the street, beginning her walk home. Zed decided to go look around for some groceries for her parents. Now only Skully and Rixin were the only of the two heading home on the bus. Skully sat near the back of the bus. Rixin decided it was best they got to know each other, so he sat next to her. For a minute the two sat in awkward silence. Skully, surprisingly was the first to speak.

"S-so. Your name is Rixin?" She said.

"Oh, I never really introduced myself to you before. It is Rixin. Nice to meet you Skully." Rixin said.

"Nice to meet you too." Skully said with a smile.

"So, why'd you join our team?" Rixin said.

"Oh, because no one else really approached me there. As a matter of fact I didn't know much about anything that was going on. All I knew was I could make some friends, and help people." Skully said, looking at Rixin.

"That's pretty cool. You seem really nice, i'm glad you joined us." Rixin said.

Skully blushed a bit, flustered after receiving a compliment "T-thanks" She said, trying to look at the floor.

Soon, the bus came to a stop. The two got out of the bus.

"Nice meeting you Rixin, see you tomorrow." She said, waving goodbye

"See ya." Rixin said, waving goodbye

Rixin went home, to his room, and went to bed soon after. Eventually the next day came around. Rixin woke up earlier than usual today. So instead of taking the bus, he walked to school. On the way he saw Skully, walking to the bus stop. She was dressed in a school uniform instead of what she wore yesterday. Rixin decided to walk over to her. She seemed to crack a smile as he walked over to her, she waved as she kept walking.

"Hey." Rixin said.

"H-hi. How are you?" Skully said.

"I'm alright, you?" Rixin said.

"I-im good. I'm excited for my first day." Skully said.

"What classes do ya have?" Rixin asked.

"Oh, umm, let me see" Skully said, pulling out a sheet of paper with her class schedule on it.

"Lets see. I got…Mr. Kaplan first, Mr. Ermy, then Mr. Spencer, Ranged combat Basics, then . You?" She said.

"Wow that's crazy, I got most of those classes." Rixin said.

"Oh cool, looks like being teammates worked out in more ways than one." Skully said.

"Yea, looks like we'll be working together for a while." Rixin said.

"Yep, I look forward to it." Skully said.

The two engaged in small talk for a while as they walked to school. Skully quickly grew close to Rixin, and Rixin began to warm up to her more as well. Eventually the two made it to the school. Rixin and Skully walked to their first class, a bit early, but just early enough. The two waited for the school bell to ring. Eventually Ruby came to the door. Seeming a bit confused, however she smiled and walked up to the two.

"Hi Rixin, and, hi Skully" She said as she walked up to the two.

"Hi." The two replied.

"So…Is this your class Skully?" Ruby asked

"Y-yea…" Skully replied.

Ruby nodded, seeming to be surprised that Skully got the same classes as her and Rixin. Before Ruby could say anything, the school bell rang. The three walked into the classroom. Mr kaplan stood at the front of the class, waiting for the three. He looked at Skully first, seeming to look her over. He then looked to Rixin and Ruby. Then back to Skully

"So, It appears we have a new student today. I hope you find my class more informative than finds it." He said.

Skully couldn't help but giggle "Mr. Rixin?" She said to Rixin jokingly.

"Y-yea, don't ask me why?" Rixin said with a shrug.

"Shut up you two." said. "Let's get to the point, Skully, as you can tell this is a close range combat class, and in it, you will learn to fight accordingly to your style. I happen to help organize our schools tournaments, and Fall told me you have quite a healer potential. I'll help you keep yourself out of trouble in there." He said.

Skully nodded in reply, ordered the three to the centre of the room.

"Now, how can I make this work?" he muttered to himself.

Mr. Kaplan focused on deciding on how to add Skully to the previous training routine. He placed his fingers on his brow, as to say that he was thinking. For a short while, he paced around the room, searching for a good idea. Eventually he stopped, turned around and faced the three students.

"Before we start for today, what's your combat experience Skully?" said.

"O-oh well, I'm kinda good with a bow…I-I don't know much about knives or anything like that." Skully said.

"Well, A bow huh? I happen to have an old one, However this is a Not a Ranged Combat class. As such I'll have to acknowledge your lack of knowledge. I'll have these two help you after school and such, However in the class I will be your guide to close quarter basics." said

Skully nodded in reply. The other two did as well.

"Now, let's get to our training." Mr. Kaplan said, taking a knife out of his desk.

"Skully, show me what you know so far." He said, tossing the knife to her.

Skully barely managed to catch it mid air, fumbling with it as she tried to catch it. She quietly walked up to a wooden dummy in the room. She looked at Rixin, and Ruby for some form or confirmation. The two simply nodded, not knowing what to say. Skully simply swinged the knife at the dummy. The knife bounced off the dummy with a very audible, klang! She rested the knife to her side, and looked back to the three which stood behind her. Mr. Kaplan couldn't help but rest his face into his palm. The others looked in somewhat shock, as they expected a bit more.  
"Well…I can see you weren't wrong about your lack of experience in basic close combat. No matter, I guess I'll have to teach you like I taught Ruby. From the start." said.

"Y-yes sir." Skully replied

"Good. Now for you two. Get back to your regular routine, I'll take a closer look at you two tomorrow," Mr. Kaplan ordered the two.

Rixin and Ruby went to a corner of the room. Practicing basic moves, and stances. walked up to Skully, taking the knife from her hands.  
"Well now, let's get started." he said.

"O-ok." Skully replied.

"Now you have to place the knife firmly into your hand. After that, you must ready your stance." Mr. Kaplan said.

"O-ok." Skully said, taking the knife into of her hand.

Skully readied herself into a stance. She held the sword tightly as she readied herself to swing. Mr. Kaplan cautiously took a half step back. Concerned as if she would hit him or not. Skully swinged the knife once more, cutting deep into the dummy. was impressed, however it was short lived. Skully, couldn't get the blade out of the object. She struggled to pull the blade out. walked up to her, and swiftly pulled the knife out, and handed it back to skully

"Better, but you still have a ton to learn." Mr. Kaplan said.

"Y-yes sir." Skully replied.

For the remainder of the class Skully and practiced. Eventually Skully was able to deliver a simple blow to the dummy.

The school bell rang. The three walked out of the class and headed out to the gym building. All three walked into their respective rooms. Rixin was the first to come out, he waited for the other two to come out. Ruby came out wearing what she always wore, however Skully came out wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts, instead of bloomers. The three went into the gym, class went on as usual. Rixin was once again "chosen" to run 10 laps. Rixin was exhausted, breathing heavy by the end of the 8th lap. Rixin struggled to make it but he crossed the finish line. Eventually the bell rang, and the three changed back into their regular clothes. Skully was the first out, then Rixin.

" seems…Interesting, to say the least. Actually this whole school is kinda weird." Skully said with a giggle

"Ehh, it's not that bad. Besides we still got the rest of the day to go." Rixin said.

"You have a point, but still." skully said.

Ruby walked out last, she walked up to Rixin and put her arm around his. Rixin seemed a bit surprised that she suddenly grabbed him, but he brushed it off. She was his girlfriend after all. Skully looked at the two, seeming a bit uncomfortable. She started walking back towards the lockers. Rixin looked back and saw her walking back.

"Hey Skully where you going?" he asked.

"O-oh just forgot something, you guys go ahead i'll be right behind you." She said.

"Ok…" Rixin replied.

Skully walked inside, seeming to take a bit longer than just picking something up.

"Lets just go, she said she'll be right behind us." Ruby said.

"O-ok…" Rixin replied, wanting to wait a bit longer.

The two started walking, then Rixin decided to ask something.

"Hey Ruby." He said.

"Yes?" Ruby replied.

"Do you by any chance. Not like skully?" He asked.

"O-of course not." Ruby said.

"Ok." Rixin said.  
There was something about Ruby, something happened when Rixin and Skully were together. Rixin could tell. He decided to ignore it, for now. The two then arrived at class. Zed was sitting there, waiting, as always.

"Oh, does Skully have this class?" Zed asked.

"Yea, she's just picking something up." Rixin replied.

"Ok, sounds good." Zed said.

The late bell just rang. Just as that happened, Skully walked through the door. turned around, noticing that she walked in late.

"You, what's your name?" He asked.

"I-its Skully." She said.

"Don't be late next time." He firmly replied

Skully nodded and sat next to Zed. Zed seemed pretty excited to have a class with her. called role, skipping the students he didn't like, marking them with an absence. He then turned his chair, facing the window.

"Bah, i'm not teaching today. I'm going to the head, and maybe downstairs for a drink. Just remember to keep it quiet in here you idiots. I'll probably be back near the end of class." said.

And so he left. The class then went into a somewhat gentle chatter. Zed turned to Rixin, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Rix." She said.

"What?" Rixin asked.

"We never really decided on a name. What are you thinking?" Zed said.

"Oh, I don't know, how about…_The Renegade Establishment" _Rixin said.

"Hmm…It's Perfect!" Zed said, seeming excited.

The four talked during absence. Eventually, the bell rang, and the four got up to head to the lunch room. Skully and Rixin got lunches from the cafeteria, and the two others brought their own. Then all four sat down. For the majority of lunch, they engaged in small talk, and eventually the tournament came up.

"so, the headmaster game me a heads up on some of the qualifying challenges." Zed said.

"Really?! We never got info like that last year." Ruby said.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I did it." Zed said.

"How'd you do it?" Rixin asked

"Don't worry about that Rix. What matters is that I got the info" Zed said. "Now typically the trials are simple missions. Solving puzzles, occasionally fighting someone, simple stuff. However, this year the headmasters going all out. It's the 20th anniversary of the tournaments, so to make it more interesting the headmaster has arranged several hit missions as well." Zed said.

"like, going out to get someone?" Rixin asked.

"Perciceley, Rix." Zed replied.

"I-I don't think I can hurt someone who's never done anything to me." Skully said.

"Don't worry Skully, you just help us, you don't have to get your hands dirty if you don't want to." Zed said. "Now here come some issues. Rix, you need to find a longer range weapon if you're gonna be our front liner. I don't know, maybe pick up some sword craft or something. As well as you Ruby, a longer range weapon would be great, and since Skully is our healer, i'll stay grouped with her." Zed said.

"you put a lot of thought to this didn't you?" Rixin, and Ruby said.

"Actually Fall helped me, he knows a lot more than I do." Zed said.

"Well, seems we got some work so do." Rixin said.

The three others nodded, in response to what Rixin said. Soon the lunch bell rang. The four stood up, and waved goodbye to each other. Rixin went to his class, and so did everyone else. Eventually the bell rang, and Rixin headed to the range. Once he walked inside-Zed was standing in front of him, she smiled and waved to him. Rixin smiled, and patted her head.

"Whats up Zed?" Rixin asked.

"Rix will you take me into town after school?" Zed asked.

"Uh, sure. What for?" Rixin asked.

"Don't worry about that, will you go?" Zed asked.  
"Sure I guess" Rixin responded

"Thanks!" Zed said.

Rixin seemed a bit confused, but did not give it too much thought. He walked up to a table, a couple tools laid on top of it. He unholstered his revolver, and placed it on the table. He looked at Range instructor Sam.

"Hey Sam, can I use some of these tools?" Rixin asked.

Sam simply replied with a nod. Rixin sat down on a nearby chair, and began to work on his gun. He pried the plate off, tightened the spring action, filed down the hammer to be easier to pull back with the palm of his hand. Now he could easily fan the hammer of his revolver.  
"Heh, not bad. A little rusty, but my gun smithing skills ain't so bad anymore." Rixin said.

He walked in front of a target, putting his revolver into the holster. Put his hand to the side and got ready to draw. He quickly pulled his revolver out, and fired a shot off, bullseye, but he wasn't done. Five more shots roared out of the revolver, almost completely at the same time. He took the empty revolver and spun it in his hand, pushed the already hot tip of the barrel to his lips, and blew the smoke away. A smirk came across Rixins face.  
"Almost done, now all I need is some engravings to make it look sick." Rixin said.

"Thought you said them engravings didn't give you much of an advantage there Rix. Seems a bit hypocritical, don't ya think?" A voice said.

"Guess so." Rixin said, his hand on the butt of his revolver.

A taller guy about Rixins age stood in front of him. He wore a school uniform along with an officer cap, except his trench coat was black, instead of the standard grey. Noticing Rixins hand, he quickly rested his hand onto his holster. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Rixin rested his thumb on the hammer, and the stranger cocked his.

"So, you know me Rix?" The guy asked.

"Can't say I do…" Rixin said

"Good, I was hoping you didn't. Cause Im gonna be your worst nightmare." The guy said.

"Why's that?" Rixin asked.

"Because In a couple months, you and me are going head to head. Let's hope you're girlfriends can help you against me." He said.

"You…" Rixin said, cocking the hammer back.

"Easy there, dont wanna get your coat all dirty there kid, do ya?" he said.

"Maybe you should worry about yours instead." Rixin said.

"I'll leave you today, but don't go expecting mercy later on." The guy said, walking out of the room

Rixin seemed a bit confused. He uncocked the hammer to his revoler.  
"Rix, what happened?"

"I don't know who that was, but I already don't like him." Rixin said.

"oh, that? That was Dirk.

"Dirk huh? What's his deal?" Rixin asked.

"He's…a bit rough, but you shouldn't mess with him much for now." Zed replied.

"What?! No way i'm letting him push me around." Rixin said

"Look Rix, Dirks been in the tournaments since his 1st year, he's set records Rix. For now we just have to wait." Zed said.

"Fine, but if he messes with me again he's gonna get it" Rixin said.

The school bell rang, Rixin and Zed walked to the front of the school. Ruby, and Skully soon meet them at the front. The four all greeted each other in a rather friendly manner.  
"So, what's your plans after school Rix?" Ruby asked.

"He's going with me into town, you guys can join if you want." Zed said.

"Oh, I kinda gotta get home quick. See ya Rix, and bye Zed." Ruby said waving goodbye

"What about you Skully?" Zed asked.

"O-oh, I gotta leave too." Skully said "B-bye Rixin." Skully said, walking away.

Zed seemed excited, really excited. Rixin couldn't tell why, but he was glad she was excited. The two got on the bus, and sat next to each other.

"So can you tell me where we're going Zed?" Rixin asked.

"No, you have to wait." Zed said.

"But why?" Rixin asked.

"Because it's a surprise." Zed said.

"what kind of surprise?" Rixin asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Zed replied

The two kept talking, Rixin tried to guess what the surprise was. However Zed wouldn't answer. Eventually the bus came to the downtown stop. The two got out, and Zed began to drag Rixin along towards the edge of the downtown area. Passing by the usual shops, into a more industrial area. They passed several warehouse structures, all of which looked abandoned. Eventually they came to a set of what appeared to be storage units, however these were workshops, all lined along a big strip of craft shops, metal working shops, and even some small parts manufacturing shops. The two walked down an isles of the many units of storage space. Coming to one in which none of the doors were open. Except one, near the end of the isle. Zed began to walk towards it, and Rixin followed. The sound of a grinder, grinding onto a piece of metal resonated throughout the air. Rixin and Zed walked into the unit. A man wearing a welders apron, along with a pair of welding goggles stood in the corner of the shop, working on what appeared to be a rifle butt. The two walked up to the man, Zed went and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and took off his goggles.

"Oh hey, didn't expect you here this early." Fall said.

"Yep, its us. So, did you finish my rifle?" Zed asked.

"Sure thing kiddo, I was working on the butt right now, but It's ready for use." Fall replied

"Didn't know you were a gunsmith, I'm a bit of one myself." Rixin said.

"Oh, I do more than this. Let me show you your present Rix." Fall said, walking towards a smaller closed off section of the workshop.

He pushed a curtain to the side and inside was an arrangement of knives, and sword, each one looking different form the rest. In the centre of the room, was a small wood table, with several knifes and a katana laying atop of it. Rixin walked in, then Fall walked to the table and picked up the katana.

"This is yours Rix." Fall said.

"Really!? Thats mine?" Rixin said.

"Of course, Zed had me make it for you." Fall said, pointing to Zed.

Fall handed the sword to Rixin, Rixin held it in his hands, awe stuck at the sight of even the scabbard. He drew the sword out of the scabbard, and held it in his right hand. He looked at the side of the blade, a nice firm spine rested at the back of the blade, contrasted by the razor sharp edge of the blade, all beautifully displayed by the blades clay hamon treatment; an intricate, yet simple guard rested between the blade, and handle, along with a fine leather wrapped handle. Indeed it was the work of a master, Rixin could tell, and so could Zed, even with their lack of blade smithing expertise. Fall smiled, amused by Rixins excitement.

"Wow, it's really amazing. So…what do I owe you?" Rixin asked.

"Noting, its free. I can't sell that to anyone else, and I don't wanna charge you. Besides, It was fun to make." Fall said.

"R-really? You're just gonna give it to me?" Rixin asked.

"Of course! I won't have it any other way" Fall replied. "Now Zed, let's take a look at that rifle of yours." Fall said.

The three walked back into the main workshop, and looked at the rifle on the counter. Similar to a traditional Australian L1A1 battle rifle, but it had a few modifications. A black carbon fiber stock replaced the original stained wood grain one, along with a small heat shield on the left hand side; as well as a slightly smaller magazine size, fitting a .30 carbine round instead of the standard 7.62mm round. A Recoil pad rested at the butt of the rifle, along with a small engraving on the butt stock: Zed Larosa was engraved in cursive on the left side of the stock. Zed took the rifle into her hands. She held the butt up to her shoulder, and aimed down the sight. The feel of the rifle, the length she had to extend her arms, it was all perfect. Zed could only smile to show how excited she was, but for Fall, it was more of enough explanation.

"Fall - I-I just don't know what to say. Thank you." Zed said.

"No problem kiddo, you'll need that in there." Fall said.

Zed was amazed, her eyes seeming to be glued to the rifle before her. Fall walked up and patted Zed's head.  
"Well, I best be off." Fall said, putting his trench coat on. "You kids try out your new toys, I got a meeting down the road." Fall said, pulling his keys out of his coat pocket.

The two nodded, Zed pulled a small soft gun case out of her bag, just big enough to fit the rifle. Rixin fixed his sword to his belt, alongside his revolver. Fall watched them as they walked down the road. He pulled the garage door down, and locked the doors. He put his cap on. "Always knew someone would come around." He said, and began walking further from downtown.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6~ False Realities, and High School Crushes**_

A few rather uneventful weeks had passed, and so October began. The four friends had begun to meet in the cafeteria before school. Rixin always claimed a spot at the end of the table, Skully, and Ruby to the side, and Zed at the other end. One morning, Rixin woke up late, just missing the bus, he decided to walk to school. Once he arrived, he walked over to the cafeteria. He walked up to the door and pulled the handle. Nothing happened, he pulled again, only to realize the door was locked. He stepped back, and looked around. No one was there. Was it a holiday? "No…that can be it." He thought to himself. He walked around the campus, surprisingly the always packed campus was empty, or at least it felt like that. He decided to walk back to the cafeteria. Someone was standing in front of the door. It was a girl, wearing a school uniform, and a black trench coat. Rixin walked up to the girl. "Hey! What's up with the school? Seems like no one's here." Rixin said.  
No answer. Rixin stopped for a second, wondering if he heard her say something, or maybe she didn't hear him. He walked up closer. The girl didnt move, nor did she even glance at him, she just stared at the door. Rixin walked within arms reach, he couldn't see the girls face. He tapped her shoulder. Not even a response. He walked around to the front of the girl. He looked at her face, her short hair slightly covered her face, and the rest was covered with a bandage, and a single eye patch. Rixin waved his hand in front of the exposed eye. Again, no response. Rixin decided to lift the other eye patch up, hoping to get a response. Behind the patch, was a perfectly normal eye. Rixin seemed to find the eye familiar, but he didn't exactly recognize the person who was in front of him. Curious, Rixin moved the bandage that was loosely wrapped on her face. Rixin was shocked.

It was Skully.  
"Skully? What are you doing?" Rixin asked, seeming very confused.

For a minute an odd silence rang through the air. Then she responded.  
"Its ok Rixin. It's not your fault." She said.

"W-what? Skully, You're fine, everyone's fine, what's going on?" Rixin said, a sharp pain began to form in his gut.

"Rixin, it's fine." She said  
Rixin was confused, he didn't understand what was happening, nor what Skully was talking about.

"Rixin, it's fine." She said again.  
"Skully, what's going on?" Rixin asked.

Then silence fell onto the conversation once more. Rixin was beginning to become more concerned. He placed a hand on Skully's shoulder. She stumbled back, as if something hit her in the gut. She stared Rixin in the eyes. Blood beginning to drip from underneath her right arm, and her mouth.

"Skully! What happened?!" Rixin said, walking closer, trying to think of what to do.

"Rixin…y-you did your best, and that's all you could've done." She said as she fell to her knees.

"Skully, what's wrong, you alright?" Rixin said, attempting to lift her up.

Skully simply pushed Rixin away, with surprising force. A puddle of blood formed at the bottom of Skullys feet. She looked at Rixin once more. A smile formed on her face,

"You helped a lot…just, wish we could have done more." She said.

Rixins eyes seemed to become forced to shut. For a split second nothing, then reality came back. He now laid on the floor, and opened his eyes. He looked around. No Skully, no blood, and no sign anything happened. Rixin stood up, looking around. "Skully!" Rixin yelled, worried, and confused. He ran out the cafeteria, searching the school grounds for Skully. Still no one was there. He ran towards the front of the school, and stopped near the front. Another girl stood in front of him. He walked up to her.

It was Zed. She recognized Rixin Right away, and smiled.

"Whats up Rix? You looking for someone?" She said.

"Yea, where's Skully?" Rixin asked.

"Skully? Never heard of her." Zed said, looking confused.

"Come on Zed, Skully, you guys are friends. We're all friends" Rixin said.

"Rixn, It's not your fault." She said.

"W-what? Not you too Zed." Rixin said.  
"Rixin…" Zed said, pausing as if something had just struck her from behind.

"What Zed?! What's going on?" he said.

Zed did not respond, she placed her hand on her stomach, and she bent over. Rixin rushed closer to help her. Zed began to cough up blood, and blood began to come from her stomach as well. She placed a hand on Rixins cheek. "Thanks for helping Rix." She said before Rixin faded away once again.

Rixin was back at the front, no blood, nothing. He stood up and immediately ran to the arena. He didn't know why, but felt it was where he had to go. He ran inside, Ruby stood in the middle of the arena, rapier in hand. Rixin ran down, and ran to Ruby. "Ruby! What's going on?" Rixin said. Ruby did not respond. She stared blankly at Rixin, it even appeared she wasn't breathing. Just, standing there.

Rixin walked closer. Ruby pushed him away, and held her rapier out towards him. Rixin instinctively reached for his revolver, but it wasn't there. Desperate for an answer, Rixin held his hands up, as if to surrender. Ruby only walked closer. Pressing the tip of the blade to Rixin's throat.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Rixin asked

"You, you caused all of this. If it weren't for you, they would still be here. You're a monster Rixin, and you will only fail at the end." she said.

Rixin was confused, and he looked around for a way to escape, but there was none. All the sudden the walls closed in, and the rest of the world was closed off. Rixin was trapped, and death stood right before him.

Bang.

A gunshot rang through the air, and a loud thud followed it. Rixin watched, as Ruby fell to the ground. Behind her stood a figure, one he couldn't see. He tried to reach out to the figure, but it was too late. A light flashed, and Rixin was in bed again.

"w-what the heck?" Rixin said, looking around his room. Rixin woke up, and looked at his clock.

"Thank goodness." Rixin said to himself. The clock read an hour before than when he had first looked. He rushed to get his clothes on, ran down the stairs, and headed outside. After looking around, he walked toward the sidewalk. It was earlier than normal, so Zed wasn't there. He began to walk towards the school, since the bus wasn't going to be here for a while. On the way he saw Skully, he cautiously walked up behind her, and carefully tapped her shoulder. Skully turned around, seeming a bit startled by Rixin.  
"Oh hi. You startled me for a second. Whats up?" Skully said.

"O-oh, thank goodness…Sorry, I'm still a bit sleepy." Rixin said. "You alright?" He asked.

"I guess, I just got up, so I haven't really experienced much of the day so far" Skully replied.

"Ok, sorry for startling you." He said.

"It's alright." She replied.

For a small amount of time, there was an awkward silence. Thoughts of what happened earlier ran through Rixins head, but it was just a dream. Just a dream. For the rest of the walk to school the two talked. Eventually they arrived at the school, and the two walked to the cafeteria. Rixin paused while walking into the hallway, having flashbacks to what happened. Skully looked back at Rixin.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Y-yea. Everything's fine" Rixin replied.

The two walked into the lunch room and waited for the others. Eventually Skully tapped Rixins shoulder.

"H-hey Rix." She said

"Whats up?" He asked

"So, why are you and Ruby dating?" She asked.

"Uhh, I don't know, just kinda happened ya know." He replied

"I-I don't think I understand." She replied

"Well, she just kinda asked me out, and I just said yea." Rixin replied.

"O-ok" Skully said

Skully went quiet for the rest of the time. Rixin almost went to talk to her, however Zed walked through the door, and sat at the end of the table.  
"Whats up guys?" Zed asked.

"Oh, just talking. What's with you Zed?" He asked Zed `

"Just got up, didn't have much time to get ready for the bus." Zed said, finding a piece of toast in her pocket. Surprised she decided to eat it anyways, after all she did technically skip breakfast

Skully stood up, "I-I'll be right back." She said, and went to the bathroom.  
"So, you and Skully have been here for awhile?" She asked.

"I guess. Haven't kept much track of the time." Rixin replied.

"I get that. So how's it with Ruby?" She asked.

Rixin paused for a moment, remembering what he saw. "I-its alright, we mostly talk and hold hands." Rixin said

"You know Rixin, you don't have to date Ruby if you don't want to" Zed said.  
"W-what?" Rixin said

"I mean, if you want to. That's all good, but I'm sure there's other girls you'd like, and I'm sure there'd be plenty of girls who'd want to date you." Zed said.  
Rixin seemed to think about it for a minute."I don't know, You think it's not working or something?" Rixin asked.

"Not saying that it is, not saying that it isn't. Just saying that there are other people." Zed said.

"I-I guess. I'll think about it." Rixin said.

Zed smiled, and the two engaged in small talk, waiting for Skully. Eventually she came back, and sat down with the two. Zed smiled and looked at her.

"so skully you - interested in anyone." Zed said with a smug smile.

"w-what me? I-I don't think so." Skully said, obviously nervous.

"Come on, don't be shy. We're friends after all." Zed replied, trying to get Skully to spill.

"w-well, there is one guy." she said, immediately looking down, desperately trying to hide her blush.

"Really now? Well, come on, tell me!" Zed seemed very excited by this, an almost expected reaction went through her head as she awaited a response. "So you gonna tell me?" Zed said, after a somewhat long pause.

"I-I don't know." Skully replied.

"what do you think Rix? Should she tell us." Zed asked.

"uh, I mean I would like to know, but if she doesn't want to I don't see a reason in pressuring her." Rixin said.

"Aww, you're no fun. Fine, i'll just wait.' Zed said.

"T-thanks R-Rix…" Skully said, seeming relieved by the change of course.

Rixin simply nodded in reply. The three began to talk about the tournaments, and their classes. Zed: excited as always, began spilling her knowledge of the rules, and regulations of the tournament. Rixn began to talk about fighting techniques, and his ideas for new weapons. Skully: began to talk about some of her past experiences with medicine, and how she planned to be helpful. All seemed well. (then the fire nation attacked (authors note: edit the last note out.)(edit the last authors note out)) Eventually, the three noticed the absence of Ruby. Rixin began to wonder where she was.

"Hey where's Ruby? Zed asked.

"I don't know." Rixin replied.

The three began to look around, trying to spot her, however it was somewhat short lived, as Feather walked through the door. Zed stood up, and walked up to her.

"Hi Feather, didn't expect you here. What's up?" Zed asked

Feather looked at Zed for a minute, seeming to process what happened. Visible bags formed around her eyes, and the messy hair showed she probably had pulled an all nighter.

"O-oh…Im, I'm just looking for some coffee." She said in an exhausted voice.

"I got some I haven't drank yet, you can have it if you want." Zed replied.

"Yea, that would be nice." Feather replied.

Zed gave Feather the coffee from her bag. Feather took a couple sips and immediately perked up.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot, I made you guys something." Feather said.

She put her bag on the table, and pulled out a smaller paper bag. Pulling out 4 objects, which appeared to be watches.

"It's a receiver. Kinda like a walkie talkie or a wireless phone, but I managed to compact the size of the antenna, and added an earpiece to make talking into it much easier." Feather said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, but why are you giving us this?" Rixin asked.

"Headmaster had the tech department design a different tool for each team. I got lucky and got you guys as my team. So either way you have my support!" Feather said with a smile. "later on I'll make some more gadgets for ya, but for now all I can do is this." She said.

"Thanks Feather!" Zed said, walking up and hugging her.

Feather giggled, and hugged her back. Each of the people at the table put on a receiver, Rixin put on his, examining it, and looking to see where the buttons are.

"Oh, yea! I forgot to mention, each receiver has a teammate tracker meaning that when you hit the button on the top left side, you can create a beacon for your friends to track, via radar. I couldn't get a display screen on there, so you gotta use the sound to find out. Either way, it should make missions much easier for you guys." Feather said, she looked at her watch. "Aw dang, I'm late for early roll call, later guys." She said, walking away.

The three waved goodbye before getting up to go to their classes. Eventually, the bell rang, and the three went to their classes. Skully and Rixin began walking to the 3rd year building. Halfway there, skully tapped Rixins shoulder.

"Hey Rix…" She said.

"Yea?" He said.

"Thanks for earlier." she replied.

"What happened earlier?" Rixin asked

"You know, Zed kept asking me uncomfortable questions." She said.

"Oh, yea, no problem." Rixin responded

Skully smiled, and the two went to 's Room. A normal class went by, as well as gym. Yet still, Ruby had yet to show up. Skully took this opportunity to get to know Rixin better during the classes they had, and during the breaks between these classes. 3rd period came around, and the two walked into 's room, however Zed wasn't in there. The two sat down, and just before the bell, Zed rushed in. Breathing somewhat heavily, however she smiled as she walked into the room. She walked up to Rixin and skully, and said.

"Great news!"

"what is it? The two others said.

"We got approved for a room."

"A what?!" Rixin asked

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Each team gets a room, usually people use this for planning, training, and storage. We can see it after school if you want." Zed said, obviously very excited.

"Nice, yea sure we can see it after school" Rixin said.

"Great!" Zed replied.

The three sat through class, nothing much happened, apart from Mr. Spencers random outbursts on how his wife left him. Eventually class ended, the three went to the lunch room, and sat down at their usual table, and talked for a little while. The bell rang, and Rixin head ed to his class. Skully stood up, but Zed stopped her.

"Hey skully." Zed said.

"Y-yea." She replied.

"You like Rix, don't you?" Zed said with a devilish smile appearing on her face.

"N-no…"Skully nervously said.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone." Zed snickered

"F-fine. I do, now please let me go to class." Skully replied.

"Wait a sec, you actually do?" Zed seemed a bit surprised.

"Y-yea…I do." Skully said.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it? He has a girlfriend after all." Zed asked

"I-I know he does…Guess I'll just wait. Besides, He probably doesn't like me much anyways" Skully shyly replied.

"Don't put yourself down like that." Zed said, putting a hand on skullys back. "I think he likes you to be honest."  
"I-I don't know…" Skully replied. "He does have a girlfriend after all." she said.

"Well, no harm in trying" Zed said.

"L-look Zed, I gotta go to class" Skully said walking away.

Class went on by, Rixin started to head down to the range. However, just before turning the corner Zed bumped into him.

"Oh, hi Rix." She said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rixin asked.

"Oh, I was looking for you"." She said.

"Oh, why's that?" he asked.

"Take a guess." she said

"Uh, is it something to do with the tournament?" He replied.

"No, something more personal." She said.

"Um. I can't really guess, what is it?" He asked.

"Well." Zed paused. Thinking if wether what she was doing was right, Skully had seemed nervous just telling her, maybe it wasn't the best of ideas. "Nevermind, I'll tell you later." Zed said.

"Ok, let's get to class then" Rixin said, smiling.

The two went to class. Zed was thinking about what Skully said. Rixin and Zed went to the range, today Zed brought her personal rifle. She pulled the detachable parts out of her bag, and walked up to the munitions rack. Grabbed several rounds, and assembled her rifle, in almost record time.  
"Wow you did that fast." Rixin said.

"Been practicing. Not much to it, barrel, stock, and a couple other things, and it's done." Zed said with a smile.

Rixin chuckled, and went to practicing his aim. Zed pulled out an empty magazine, and loaded the rounds she picked up earlier into it. She placed the magazine in, and turned the safety off. She aimed down the rear sight, as she focused on the target. She squeezed the trigger, letting out a small burst of fire. A bit of a wide spread, she decided to turn the rifle onto Semi-auto fire. She fired several rounds into the target. Each one hitting the bullseye dead centre. Zed smirked, and unloaded the remaining rounds of the magazine into the target.

Rixin smiled, seeming impressed. Zed placed the now empty rifle onto the table bolt facing away from the ground (SERIOUSLY! If you place the bolt, and or action/lock facing the table. YOU ARE INHUMAN!)

"So, what you think of it?" Zed smugly said.

"Pretty good, but I like pistols more." Rixin said.

"Yea, but range is a bit of a sacrifice in that department." Zed snickered.

The two laughed, and got back to shooting. Rixin accurate as always, was surprised by Zed's accuracy. Eventually, the bell rang, and the two walked outside to the front of the school. Skully, soon was to follow, and waved as she approached the two.

"Hi skully!" Zed said smiling,

"H-hi Zed. Hi Rix." Skully said.

"So you two still wanna go to the room?" Zed excitedly said.

"Sure thing." Rixin said.

"Where is it" He asked.

"Teams have a special place to go, Its outside of school, but it's worth the drive." Zed said.

"Oh, well how far?" Rixin asked.

"Just outside of the Teragon Industrial park. So about two bus stops past the downtown stop." Zed replied.

"Ok, sounds good." Rixin said.

The three waited for the city bust to come by, Zed rushed inside once it arrived. Skully and Rixin walked in next. Skully sat next to Rixin, and Zed sat next to Skully. Zed began to chuckle under her breath, as a childlike smile came across her face.

"What are you planning?" Skully whispered to Zed

"Nothing, nothing at all." Zed snickered.

Skully began to become nervous, and looked over to Rixin. He seemed oblivious of her nervousness, and practically anything at all. She looked down to Rixins hands: fidgeting to the beat of a song he heard earlier. She felt an urge to grab his hand, she slowly moved her hand over closer, close enough to feel his hands warmth. Almost making contact, however she didn't see Zed watching. Zed smiled and yelled,

"Hey we're here!"

"WHAT!?" Skully said, immediately shooting up to her feet.

Zed began to laugh, but the joke had only just begun, the bus driver arrived at a stop, and slammed onto the breaks. Skully, already off balance fell down into Rixins lap. Both surprised, shared an awkward moment of confusion. Skully then snapped out of the moment, and realized where she was, and instantly blushed bright red. Rixn seemed a bit confused why she didn't get up, unknowing of the fact that Skully had froze up.

"H-hey, you, you gonna move?" Rixin cautiously asked.

There was no response from Skully, just the sound of her breathing heavier than normal. Zed couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey Skully, need a hand?" Rixin asked.

She simply nodded in reply, and the he helped lift her up. Skully desperately tried to hide her blush and sat back down. Zed began gasping for breath as she couldn't stop laughing. Skully jabbed Zed's side with her elbow, and Zed's almost breathless chuckling came to a stop. "Hey, it was pretty good, you gotta admit." Zed said. Skully only sighed in reply to Zed. The rest of the ride was rather quiet, although the incident was almost immediately forgotten. The bus stopped outside of the front entrance of the Industrial Park, and the three got out, and walked to a building outside of the park. A redbrick building stood before them. The three walked in, and a small, lobby of sorts was inside. A plaque displaying the directory of the rooms was on the wall, in place of a receptionist desk. Zed walked up to the plaque, and looked through the room directions.

"Ah, room 123, first floor to the right." She said.

She began walking, and the two followed. The three came to a small door, small amounts of mold formed at the bottom, but the three didnt give it much thought. Zed fetched a key out of her pocket, and unlocked the door. Inside was a small blackboard, and a wooden training dummy, along with 4 lockers, and a small storage closet. Zed began to look around. The walls, cracked showed their cinder block insides, along with the patches of black along the baseboard. The window, dirty, had a small room air conditioner on the bottom.

"Well, this place is…Kinda a dump." Rixin said.

"I-its. It's perfect!" Zed said with a huge smile on her face.

"If you say so." Rixin said.

Zed began walking around, looking at everything, thoughts of plans came into her head. Eventually she came back to reality, and walked back to the two.

"So, this is ours huh?" Rixin said

"Yep, it may not look like much, but this place is going to have a lot of time put into it." Zed said.

"Guess so. So when are we supposed to come here?" Rixin asked

"This weekend, all the teams meat up in the meeting hall here. After that it's sorta a weekend thing to come." Zed said.

"This weekend? Why's that? " Rixin asked.

"Fall said it's sorta a party kinda thing, guess might as well come, not like we talk to anyone outside of our friend group." Zed said.  
"Alright, guess I'll be there." Rixin said. "What about you Skully?" he asked.

"O-oh I don't know." Skully said.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Zed said.  
"A-alright, I'll come." Skully hesitantly said.

"Nice, well, I better get going, See you guys." Rixin said.

"I'll go too, bye Zed." Skully said

Skully and Rixin walked outside, and waited for the bus. Skully stood a bit closer than usual. Not too close to be notable. She looked over to Rixin, only to notice he was looking at her. The two quickly looked away, and kept waiting. The bus finally came, and the two got on. The ride was rather silent, no real conversation happened. The bus stopped In front of Skullys home. "Bye Rix." Skully quietly said as she got up. Rixin nodded in reply. Eventually, Rixin walked to his house. Skully went inside her house, and so did he.  
"I'm such a failure" Skully said, burying her head into her bed.

"Guess that could have gone better." Rixin said. "Wonder what's up with her. Hope she's alright."

The two laid down in their beds, unknowing of what the other was going through, all they knew something changed today, and neither of them knew exactly what it was. Especially Rixin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 8~ An odd party, and another unexpected kiss.**_

Eventually, saturday came around. Surprisingly Ruby hadn't shown up for the remainder of the week. Rixin talked to her after school one day, turns out she was pretty sick. Just a cold, but enough to put her out of it for a bit. Rixin told her about the party coming that weekend, and she said she'd try and show up, but nothing is ever really guaranteed.

The three got ready to head out. Zed was the first to leave home, dressed how she usually dressed in her uniform. Then Rixin, wearing a brown trench coat and a pair of black pants, along with some harness boots. Skully was last, wearing a simple flannel overshirt with a tee shirt underneath it, and a pair of jeans. The three met in front of the building. All of them seemed a bit surprised at the amount of people who showed up. They walked inside, after making it to the back of the building, and walked into a set of double doors. A large room stood before them, tables were arranged around the perimeter of the room, each holding snacks, drinks, and other stuff. The room was pretty filled with people despite the rooms large size, surprisingly a lot of people came. Branching off from the main room we're several smaller rooms, around the size of a classroom. Music was softly playing around the room.

The three went in. Rixin began talking to some guys, Zed managed to find Fall and Feather talking to each other, and joined in. Skully went off into one of the smaller rooms, and talked to the people in there. Eventually Fall cut the music in the room and called for everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone settle down. We all know why we're here. To celebrate the starting of the games, and to honor those who are going to fight in the arena for the entertainment of all those at Tera High. We all thank you for putting it all on the line." Fall said "But Im speaking to you to address that for the faint of heart, for one more week we will be accepting team withdrawals. So if you want to get out, it's your last chance."

The crowd went silent for a short moment before bursting into quiet chatter over if leaving was a good idea or not. "Either way, enjoy yourselves for today." Fall said, going over to a table of older students, which appeared to be around his age. Rixin walked over to Fall.

"Hey Fall." Rixin said  
"Oh, good to see you Rix, how's it going?" Fall asked

"Not too bad. Whos this?" Rixin said looking at the table

"Oh these guys? This is what's left of my team. Best of the best, Angela our healer, Steven best rifleman I've ever seen, and Alex our 2nd frontliner besides me." Fall said.

The three waved and said "Hi" to Rixin

Rixin, and the others bagan to engage in small talk, asking about the tournaments and everything to do with them. Although rather uncomfortable, the others happily replied to Rixin. After around twenty minutes Zed ran up to Rixin, and tapped his shoulder.  
"Hey Rix! Some people wanna play some truth or dare, wanna come?" She said.

"Sure thing." Rixin said.

The two walked into one of the smaller rooms, and several people were sitting around on chairs and empty tables. Among them we're Skully, Zed, Fall, Feather, and Discipline. Along with a several other people who Rixin didn't know. He and Zed sat next To Skully, Rixin was sitting next to a guy with red hair. Fall was sitting in the back of the room, simply watching, waiting for a good laugh. Eventually the guy standing next to Rixin stood up.  
"So, whos gonna start?" Zed asked.  
"I'll ask first." Feather said. "Hey redhead, what's your name?" she asked the guy sitting next to Rixin.

"I'm Barb" He said (don't worry about it he won't be relevant after this. Don't expect an accurate crossover from this story from the old one"  
"Alright Barb, let me see…Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Meh, dare" Barb replied.  
Feather smiled. "Alright." She then pointed to another girl sitting next to Skully. "Sit next to Rose and side hug her until you get asked next time." She said (Before you ask. Yes this was a reference to the old one)

Barb _HAD _to accept, and sat next to Rose, and put his arm around her shoulder, a slight blush coming off of Rose's cheeks. Skully was next to ask.  
"O-oh, uhh, hey Feather. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"I-I'll stick with truth for now"  
"Weak!" Fall jokingly yelled at Feather.

"Shut up Fall." Feather said with a chuckle.

"A-alright…Truth, lets see. W-what's your darkest fear?"

"Easy, snakes." She replied

"R-really? I didn't expect that." Skully said.

Next was Rose, she didn't know much of the people so she went for an easy one.  
"H-hey Barb. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said.

"OMEGA WEAK!" Fall yelled at barb.

"Alright…D-do you like anyone?" She asked.

"Uh, y-yea." He replied.

"O-oh ok." She said, seeming to get the message.  
Zed was next, and immediately Skully became anxious after the previous incident."

"Hey Rix." She said.

"Yea?" He replied.  
"Truth, or dare?" She asked.

Zed looked over to Skully, a devilish smile came over Zeds face.  
"Dare." Rixin replied.

"Kiss Skully" She said.  
Skully instantly covered her face, in an extremely desperate attempt to cover her blush. Rixin also began to blush a little. Zed moved and pushed Rixin close to Skully. "I-if it's alright with you, I don't see a problem." Rixin said. Skully nodded in reply, as if to say she was alright with it. Rixin gently moved her hands to the side, exposing her face. The two made eye contact for a split second, but they got nervous. Eventually Rixin decided to go for it. He leaned in and kissed Skully. Skully placed her hands around Rixins waist, as if to tell him to keep going. Rixin put his arms around Skully as well, and the two kissed for a while. Rixin opened his eyes and broke the kiss. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Eventually the two let go of eachother, and sat back down where they originally were. Throughout the rest of the night the two occasionally stared at each other.

Eventually the party ended and the two were on the bus going home. A somewhat expected silence came over the two, surprisingly Skully spoke first.

"H-hey Rixin." She said.

"Y-yea?" He responded.

"C-can I h-hold your hand?" She asked.

"Sure…" Rixin said, putting his hand onto Skully's  
Skully blushed as they made contact, but she smiled as she tightened her grip on Rixins hand. Traffic was a bit more backed up than usual so the bus ride was going to be long. The two talked for a while, seeming to really enjoy each other's presence more than usual. For a while Rixin looked out of the window to the side of him, a light rain began to come down on the bus. He looked over to Skully, Fast asleep she was leaning on his shoulder. Rixin smiled and looked back outside.  
"Guess I gotta wait for you to wake up before I move now." He jokingly said to himself. "That's alright, I'll just wait." He said.

**End:**

**Book 1: **_**Beginnings**_


End file.
